Getting Married to Him?
by XxSingingAgonyxX
Summary: Amu Hinamori is arranged to get married to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, who she despises very much. But before the two are even formally engaged, Ikuto screws up, causing Amu to get in a car accident. Good news? She has minor injuries and lost all memories related to her future husband. Bad news? She probably will never obtain those memories back...and could possibly commit suicide. -ON HOLD-
1. Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Amu is 21 and her parents are afraid she won't ever get married. She's rejected every single proposal. So they talk to a friend of theirs who happens to be Aruto Tsukiyomi. He tells them about his son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They arrange a marriage for them. But what if Amu doesn't like Ikuto? How will she learn to like him, let alone love him?**

_June 10, 2012: Updated Edited Version_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi?**

"_You have a son!"_

"_His name is Ikuto."_

"_How come I do not remember him?"_

"_Because I never told you about him, and you never asked."_

"_Oh."_

"_So it's settled...?" _

"_Yes."_

"_See you then."_

"_Thank you again, Aruto."_

"_No problem." Midori pressed the "End Call" button and smiled._

* * *

"What?" Amu nearly yelled. "I'm getting married to _whom?_" Midori opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't get the chance to.

"OK. Never mind! I know who it is! There's simply no reason for you to say _his_ name again."

"But I'm surprised. You know him?" Midori asked.

"Hell yeah I know him!" replied the enraged girl, fully yelling now. "He went to the same middle school and college as me! How could you forget? And you've met him before!"

"I have?" Midori asked doubtfully, more to herself then to her daughter.

"The guy who went to the dance with me?" Amu shouted.

"Oh...him!" Midori clasped her hands together in excitement. "Well, dear, isn't this wonderful? You two already know each other! We can skip the introductions!"

Amu stomped her feet in anger, barely able to contain it in. She had to grind her teeth together to keep herself from yelling at her mother. "No...This is not wonderful. Not at ALL! He humiliated me in eighth grade! Remember? Hello? Mom, where have you been these past couple of years?"

"Nowhere, dear...I've just been...you know-"

"Ugh, you don't get it!" the pinkette shouted in frustration, interrupting what her mother was saying. Midori didn't argue back. For a few moments, there was complete silence between the mother and daughter, neither made a move, nor made a squeak. But then Amu broke the silence by asking, "Why Ikuto? You and Dad barely even know him!"

Midori looked away guiltily. "That's why he's coming over today..."

"WHA-" her voice was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

_Ding-Dong! _

"Oh! That must be him!" Midori exclaimed. "Go open the door Amu!"

"But!" She argued. _Ding-Dong!_

"No buts! Hurry and open the door!"

Amu let out a big sigh, stomped to the front door to unlock it, and flung the door wide open with unnecessary force. One would normally expect to see an irritated girl with a scowl on her face and not be expected to be acknowledged whatsoever in a situation like this. Or perhaps a ferocious monster waiting to tear apart whatever was at the door.

That's certainly what Aruto and Ikuto had expected to see. Both had a sinking feeling that death was awaiting them, even before the door was flung open, for they could sense the murderous tendrils of darkness as it had begun to creep out from underneath it. So both men were surprised when they were greeted with a warm welcome.

But of course, what they were sensing was not a complete lie. They _would_ have been greeted more...unpleasantly, if the pinkette wasn't taught the proper etiquette, but that was not the case. Amu's parents were strict about manners and public behavior.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi-san!" she bowed to show him respect.

The older of the two men smiled. "No need for formals, Amu, just call me Aruto. And this is my son, Ikuto."

Amu forced her eyes away from Aruto's to Ikuto's. For a minute she was utterly breathless. _He looks taller than the last time I saw him,_ she thought. _He is so handsome. His feathery midnight blue hair, his beautiful sapphire blue eyes…The lean and slender figure, his infamous smirk, his sexiness…Wait. What the hell am I thinking about?_

At that she snapped out of it and stepped back into reality. She gestured with her hand for them to go in, but was too much in a daze to say "Please come in." So she just held the door open as Aruto and Ikuto walked in, and then shut and locked the door behind her when everyone was inside.

"Checking me out, weren't you?" Ikuto leaned down to whisper into her ear as they walked into the living room.

"N-no! Of course not!" she stuttered, denying it, even though a tell-tale blush had already spread across her cheeks. The stubborn young woman would not admit that she was indeed checking him out.

"Sure, you weren't…" he breathed making Amu shiver. Ikuto winked at her before he went over to stand near his own father. Amu inwardly kicked herself for falling for his trap and letting him get away without realizing what he had just done.

"So you are Ikuto, correct?" Midori asked, after they had settled down on the couches in the living room.

"My little sparrow is getting married...? I'm running away!" Amu's father, Tsumugu cried. Then he ran into the _bathroom _with a load full of _food_ and slammed the door.

"Um…don't mind him, will you?" Midori said, while mentally face palming herself.

"I won't…" Aruto said.

"So Ikuto," Midori said smiling. She turned to face him. "Have you heard of the plan?"

"What plan?" he asked and gave her a puzzled look. "Can you please explain?"

"I didn't tell you? My bad…whoops...heh...heh..." Aruto said while scratching the back of his head. "You're getting married to this lovely young lady here."

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock.

"I am!" he half-exclaimed, half-asked.

"Yup!" Amu chirped in with fake excitement. "Isn't that awesome?"

"So…when's the wedding?" he asked, completely ignoring Amu's sarcasm. His question caught Amu off guard. _Oh great, _she thought. _Now he's asking about the wedding...this can't get any better. Hooray! _

"It's about a month from now." Aruto said absentmindedly; his attention fixed on the family photos that were hanging on the walls.

"Oh, that fast?" asked Ikuto.

"Why, do you object?" Midori asked quickly.

"N-no! It's great! The faster the better!" he replied, just as quickly as she did.

"I object!" the annoyed pinkette said, emphasizing on the "I" part.

"Now, now Amu," Midori started. "Don't be fresh."

"How's that being fresh?" Amu asked, her voice rising up several octaves.

"Alright, you aren't being fresh. But Amu...we already talked this over so many times...and you even agreed..." Midori reasoned.

Amu heaved a big sigh. "Yes, mom. I understand. I will marry this jer—uh—handsome...young man." She was about to say "jerk" but her mom was giving her "that look," so she said something flattering instead. She mumbled through the last part, but her mother didn't seem to notice.

"There's my good girl, Amu!" her mother said happily and hugged her. _Sure…_Amu thought, then muttered, _whatever makes you happy mom…_Luckily nobody caught that.

"So where are we staying?" Aruto asked suddenly now that he was done looking at the photos.

"What? Mom! You never told me-mpphh" Midori covered her daughter's mouth with her hand to muffle her outburst. She turned to the guests and smiled.

"Ikuto's room is across from Amu's and yours is next to Ikuto's." she informed Aruto.

"Wait! Where the hell are their luggages?" Amu blurted out, unable to contain herself. Midori gave her a sharp look.

"They're right here, honey." She pointed to the luggage by the staircase.

"When did they bring them in? How come I didn't notice?"

"I helped them bring them in actually..."

"When?"

"When they came in of course."

"No you didn't..." Amu argued.

"Yes, I did. You were just too _googly-eyed_ over Ikuto to notice. Don't argue with me when you're going to be wrong." Midori said, leaving Amu dumbfounded.

"I was 'too googly-eyed over Ikuto to notice?'" Amu asked herself in disbelief. "Really...?"

"Any objections?" Midori hurried on.

"No! It's perfect!" Aruto said and flashed Midori a smile as he headed upstairs after his son.

"That must be Amu's room…which means I'm staying here…" Ikuto muttered to himself and pushed the door open to reveal a huge room. It was simple and neat. It was blue and gray-blue colored. It wasn't cluttered with a whole lot of furniture, but yet it wasn't too empty either. He plopped down and spread his arms and legs, allowing himself to sink into the softness of the bed.

Ikuto marveled at the size of the room. He didn't think Amu's parents were rich. She sure didn't show it in school. Maybe it was just that the evil midget, what was her name? Misharo Rima? No, Mashiro Rima was rich and was always surrounded by her "slaves." So now everyone who knew Mashiro believed the stereotype for rich people was that they were cruel and had "slaves."

Ikuto walked out to the balcony and looked out. It was facing the beach. It was such a breath-taking view. He smirked, thinking about how he was getting married to Amu. He quite liked the idea. It was way better than the time his father almost made him get engaged to Saaya. Ikuto shivered at the thought.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Midori yelled from downstairs.

"OK!" Amu yelled back and ran downstairs. Ikuto followed soon after and found he was the last to arrive at the dinner table.

"No! My little sparrow is leaving the nest!" Tsumugu cried, running to the bathroom again. Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"You'll have to get use to that!" Amu laughed half-heartily. "Ha-ha..."

"So Ikuto…" Midori started breaking the awkward silence.

**So yeah...I edited this chapter. I found so many flaws in the story and I couldn't take it...I just had to fix some errors...**

**Review! x3**


	2. The Fight

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Cecil: I'm updating this first, only cuz it seems like most people like this the best, correct?**

**Ikuto: -huffs- duh, that's cuz of the happy mmpphh-**

**Cecil: NOTHING! –covers his mouth-**

**Ikuto: ignore what?**

**Rima: -glares- **

**Ikuto: Ikuto sowwy? **

**Suu: there's a good boy!**

**Cecil: whoa! Suu, you're not even in this!**

**Suu: well, neither are you!**

**Amu: -sweat drops-**

**Cecil: DUH I'M THE AUTHOR YOU BAKA!**

**Suu: sorry desu~ -flys away-**

**Rima: Cecil Hoshina does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. All credit goes to Peach-pit and all the creators!**

**Ami Hinamori- age 16**

**The Fight**

"So Ikuto…" Mom started. They spent like 15 minutes asking and answering questions about Ikuto and me.

Dad was still how should I put this…Still in the bathroom while Ami **(A/N- Sorry forgot to mention her in the beginning!)**

was trying to coax him to come out of the bathroom with his favorite food. It was working.

After dinner, we went to the living room to talk more. Then Mom asked a question that hit my nerves.

"Ikuto, I heard you humiliated Amu in 8th grade?" She asked. "What…exactly…how did you embarrass her?"

"Mom!" I whined.

"Now, Amu it can't be that bad, now can it?"

"Well, Midori, it was April Fools Day, and I decided to do a prank on her…" He began.

"This is so embarrassing!" I shook my head.

"…And I decided to put a bucket of water in her locker along with some rubber spiders. You know those pranks right Midori?"

"Yes, I do! I pulled that prank on my friend before when I was in middle school!" My mom said getting excited.

"That's not funny!" I fumed.

"Yes it is dear" Mom said laughing.

"WHY IS IT ME, EVERYONE PICKS ON?" I yelled, storming off to my room.

"Amu-" I heard Mom say.

"Too late" I heard Ikuto mutter. "…She already left." **(It made her mad because after the bucket of water, he told the whole school she wet her pants. And you know how embarrassing that can be…Not that it ever happened to me)**

I sat on the floor leaning against my bed with my head hanging low between my knees and my hands wrapping around my legs, hugging myself for comfort.

I was crying. Not because of Mom laughing at me. I was mad at myself. I couldn't control my anger easily.

It was unfair, totally unfair! They always blame it on me, tease me, make fun of me, and bully me.

Not once did anyone say, "Are you okay, Hinamori-san?" or "Want to go out for some ice cream later?"

I mean my _friends_ did. But not the normal people I have classes with. Everyone else is always, Lulu this, Saaya that! Ugh! It's so frustrating!

I want someone to pull me in a hug. To embrace me and say that they care.

**Normal POV**

As if on cue, Ikuto walked in to the room and wrapped him arms around Amu and then put his head on hers. "Amu?" He asked. She didn't answer him. "I'm sorry about earlier, but it was funny you know."

Amu still didn't answer him. Ikuto pulled her closer to him and buried his nose in her neck. Amu flinched and turned her head so she was looking down at her feet.

"I'm seriously sorry, apology accepted?" He asked hopefully.

"No, apology not accepted" She said coldly and pushed him away, standing up.

"Geesh, what's your problem woman?" He said. "I'm trying to apologize here, and you just push me away."

"And?"

"AND? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND?' " Ikuto shouted now, moving so he was standing in front of her.

"I mean why do you have a problem with that? I said apology not accepted. Discussion closed." Amu said calmly, walking to her closet. "Now if you excuse me, I got to take a shower."

"I was trying to comfort you and this is all I get?" He fumed.

"Well to bad, jackass" Amu retorted finally finished picking out her pajamas and was about to walk to the bathroom.

Ikuto grabbed her wrist, keeping her from going in.

"What?" She said irritated.

"This discussion is not closed." Ikuto said firmly.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" He gave up. "Urgh! You don't get anything! I'm trying to help you and you just push me away! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know anything!"

Ikuto regretted what he said, right after the words slipped through his mouth. Amu turned and looked at him, with hatred in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU TSUKIYOMI!" She screeched. His heart stopped beating. Then she wrenched her hand free and stormed off to the bathroom.

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched her storm off towards the bathroom. My heart sank when she said those four words.

I felt stones weighing down my heart, the pain was unbearable.

Those four simple words stung. All it took to break me down was for the love of my life to say those words.

I guess I deserved it, I thought. What I said probably hurt her more than anything. I ran out of her room and slammed the door shut and then went into the room across the hall.

Once the door closed, I sank down to the floor in a heap and my head hung down between my knees, my hair covering my eyes.

There are some rare times when I cry and now is one of them. All the guilt and anger started to build up. I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. It was warm and salty.

They say crying is good for you. Right now I pretty much agree with that.

Those words I said to her, kept repeating in my head.

_What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know anything!_

The scene also kept replaying in my head over and over again. I recognized hurt along with hatred and anger. Wait- hurt? Why would she feel hurt?

Ugh! Why won't it ever stop replaying in my head? It's hurting me! Stop it!

_What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know anything! __**(You know how it sounds in a movie when a person's word keeps whispering well repeating all over the other person's head? Like all at once? I like that effect. XD)**_

_I HATE YOU TSUKIYOMI!_

_What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know anything!_

_You don't know anything!_

_I HATE YOU TSUKIYOMI! _

_What the hell is wrong with you? I HATE YOU TSUKIYOMI!_

_You don't know anything!_

_You don't know anything!_

_Don't know anything!_

_Know anything!_

_Anything! I HATE YOU TSUKIYOMI! What the hell is wrong with you?_

_What what the hell is wrong with you?_

_Hell is wrong with you?_

_Wrong with you?_

_Wrong with you?_

Why won't it stop repeating? It's hurting me! I covered my ears with my hands shaking my head trying to block those words haunting me.

I decided to apologize to Amu first thing in the morning. A real apology with a card, roses, you get the point.

After a while, I finally drifted off to sleep…

"_Amu!" I yelled running after the blurry figure in the white dress. "Where are you going? Wait up!" _

_I kept running, trying to catch up to her. But whenever I did, she would seem farther away. It felt like someone tied sand to my legs. They wouldn't go the speed I wanted it to._

_After what seemed like forever, I finally reached her. _

_We were at a meadow filled with flowers. Amu had suddenly stopped and looked at me with those two honey eyes, the wind blowing her pink hair across her face. She looked like an angel. _

_Amu looked so beautiful, except something was wrong. Her eyes were sorrowful and fresh tears looked like they would threaten to spill._

"_What's wrong?" I asked reaching forward for her arm. She shook her head and the tears started pouring down her cheeks._

"_You don't get it!" She yelled. "You never will!" _

_I was confused what did she mean? Then all of a sudden, the background changed. We were at an airport._

"_Bye, Ikuto" She said climbing up the airplane._

"_AMU! WAIT!" I yelled. "What did you mean, before at the meadow?"_

_She turned back and smiled. "That, I'll tell you later. In time, you'll understand."_

_Then she continued heading up the plane. _

**Cecil: Did you guys like the chapter?**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Amu: ….**

**Cecil: Well sorry if you didn't like it!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: …**

**Utau: what happened to everyone?**

**Cecil: -shrugs- I dunno. They zoned out…**

**Utau: Oh yeah! That's cuz-**

**Cecil: Rima?**

**Utau: uh-huh**

**Cecil: Can you review please? 10-20 reviews in all till next update please? Am I being too mean? If I am please tell me! –Cries-**

**Amu: …huh?**


	3. Apology leads to a tragedy? Part I

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Cecil: Sorry if this is late! It usually takes me a week to write it and post it. But I went to NH during the long weekend so don't be mad!**

**Ikuto: -scoffs- you're being so cheesy**

**Amu: stop being so mean to her!**

**Utau: yeah, Ikuto she could add a Tadamu scene you know!**

**Everyone but Utau, Tadagay, and Cecil: -sweat drops- **

**Cecil: -wicked grin- maybe I should…**

**Ikuto: No! Please don't! No…no…no!**

**Cecil: I want to thank, Amuto-aldaway, usagi ch4n, po tah toes, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Chisa Maxx, HoshikoAiko, .Lovelyx. , Fr3Ya-cHaN, i-is-animefreak, faith7050, InevitableConfusion, XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX, for reviewing in chapter one.**

**I'd also like to thank, JeZ-Amutolover110, Amuto-aldaway, FireheartMatermind, Kawaii Nya, Evilmasterminds13, hollyshort75, lovu, Himeka Tsukiyomi, xXDrEaMsXCoMeTrUeXx, GakuenAliceGRL, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, .X,** **SWEETVANILLAFAN,**** for reviewing in the second chapter and any other people that I missed. **

**I give all thanks to those of you who put me on their Favorite Author list, or Author Alert list.**

**And also those who put my work in their Favorite Story list, Story Alert list. **

**I really appreciate your reviewing and favoriting/putting me on alert list. It helps me understand whether or not you like my story (stories) or not. I hope you keep reading/reviewing or doing whatever guys! It makes an author feel proud and happy! _ **

**Sorry if I spelled your pen name wrong! My mouse is too short and is hard to move around so I don't copy and paste often! Sucks right? Can't wait till I get a laptop. Or at least a new computer!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all you reviewers and the people who put me as their favorite author or favorite story! **

**Disclaimer- All right belongs to the rightful owners. **

**Recap**

_She turned back and smiled. "That, I'll tell you later. In time, you'll understand."_

_Then she continued heading up the plane. _

**Chapter 3**

**Apology leads to a tragedy? (part I)**

Ikuto got up 7:00 in the morning and made sure everyone was still asleep. Then he changed into some jeans and hoodie and scribbled down a note.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori,_

_I will be gone for a couple hours, in case if you were wondering where I am. No worries, I should be back at around 9:30 or 10. _

_Soon to be son in law,_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi _

**.::xTxTx::.**

For the rest of the morning Ikuto went to didn't shops to look for the perfect bouquet of roses.

Then he went to a different amount of pastry shops and to his surprise met his good friend, Kairi Sanjou, who happened to be helping his girlfriend, Yaya Yuiki decorating the cakes.

Ikuto chatted with them for a while, and then left with a strawberry cake with chocolate shavings.

After all the shopping he ended up getting a bouquet of pink and yellow roses with a apology card attached to it, the strawberry cake with the chocolate shavings, a choker with red and black crisscross pattern and a clover shaped pendant in the middle. **(A/N- Like the Humpty Key, except just the clover part.)**

At the jewelry store, he had also bought an engagement ring for Amu.

_I hope this will be enough to get her to accept my apology_. Ikuto thought. _But just in case, that doesn't work I'll invite all her friends over. Rima, Utau, Yaya, Nagi, Kukai, Kairi…I think that's it. Oh and of course, I forgot, Kiddy King and Lulu. _He grimaced.

**.::xTxTx::. **

At 9:46, Ikuto and the group of friends and Tadagay and Lulu and Saaya arrived at Amu's house. Why is she there? I don't know. Saaya just happened to be with Lulu at the time and said she just _had _to come. **(A/N- this is narrator's pov…)**

Ikuto rang the doorbell.

"It's Ikuto."

"Yes, hurry in! Luckily, Amu went out to go shopping with Utau. She'll be back in an hour, so you better hurry." Midori said and winked.

_So that explained why Utau wasn't there, when I called her and Kukai's house. _

Utau and Kukai had just married approximately a year ago and have been living together ever since.

He pushed everyone in the house and then called his sister to let her know of the plan.

"Utau?" He asked.

"Yes, what is it? I'm shopping with Amu right now!" You could clearly hear the impatience in her voice.

"Is this on speaker?" He asked, suspiciously.

"No" She answered.

"Good, now listen…" Ikuto started.

"Well it better be important!" Utau snapped. "Or else, I'll hunt you down and make you die, a slow painful death!"

Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Remember how I told you, that Amu is arranged to be married to me?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we kind of got in a fight yesterday and I want to apologize…"

"Go on,"

"Me and the rest of the group are at her house decorating it and setting it up, you know that stuff?" He paused.

"Yeah, and?"

"We need about an hour, so-" He got cut off.

"You want me to keep her busy at until you guys finish?"

"Exactly, we'll be done at around 11"

"Anything else?"

"Nope"

"Okay, see ya"

"Bye." Ikuto closed his phone and smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road." Kukai said.

**.::xTxTx::.**

"Utau," I whined. "Is it time to go yet?" I asked for the 10th time. This shopping spree turned out to be a horror. She dragged me in every shop that we passed by, and we haven't be able to rest at least one bit!

Man is she hyper today! If I'd known, I would have never told her there was a big sale today at Easter Plaza. It included all our favorite shops. Which were, Hot Topic, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, Hollister, you know those… shops. **(A/N- They're living in America, I think…Ikuto- wth? You made up the story! Cecil- so? Ikuto- people are so dumb these days! Cecil- Me? Dumb? How could you call me dumb! I'm in all the advanced placement classes in school and you call me dumb? Ikuto- o.O Cecil- Now on with the story)**

"Yes, we are." She answered.

"Yay! Finally! That was like a living nightmare!" I exclaimed, noticing what I had just said a second too late.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Utau roared. A dark aura surrounded her and you could see the flames in her eyes and the dark purple color surrounding her body. I backed up a bit.

"Whoopsies?" I asked. That didn't work, but she did calm down after a couple minutes.

"Do you mind if I come over?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"No, not at all!" I quickly answered, afraid to rouse her evil aura again. Then I smiled and turned to Utau.

"What are you smiling for?" She snapped. "Let's go!"

"Stubborn as always" I muttered hopping off the bench we were sitting at and walking to my car.

We talked about our childhood memories on our way to my house.

"Remember when we pranked called Saaya Samabuki in 7th grade?" I asked.

"Yeah, and her face when Nikaidou-sensei told her to sit down?" She giggled.

"I almost fell off my chair, I tell you."

"But I can't believe she'd think Kukai would actually ask _her _out on a date!"

"I know right?"

"Oh we're here." Utau said her expression turning serious. I wondered why. I shrugged it off, nothing to worry about.

But when we walked in the front door, I stood there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide with shock. The front door leads to the living room and the living room leads to the dining room, just so you know.

A banner was hanging from the wall draped across the room. It read,  
"Forgive me?"

The whole room was decorated with banners and apologies. What was even better was when I walked into the dining room, all my friends we're there. Wait not just my friends. Why was Saaya there? On the table laid a present was neatly wrapped in pink and had a honey colored ribbon. Beneath the ribbon was a card.

I stepped forward to take a closer look. I brought the present up so I could see it and carefully removed the card first. I gasped when I saw the cover. It showed a picture of me and Ikuto when we were dating in 6th grade.

Did I tell you that? Yes, we had been dating in 6th grade until we had gotten in a major fight. I forgot what we we're fighting about, but it was important to us back then.

Its funny how you think something was important years ago, but now you can't even remember what it was that you'd thought was so important.

"Miss me, Amu-koi?" Ikuto said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. I blushed and looked away only to see Rima and Nagihiko whispering furiously and glancing at me and Ikuto every so often.

"So you missed me Amu-koi?"

I blushed and stuttered. "No! I-I-In your d-dreams!"

"Aww, so my little strawberry does miss me! You're so cute when you blush" He whispered in my ear.

"OKAY! ENOUGH LOVEY-DOVEY YAYA WANTS TO EAT CAKE!" Everyone sweat dropped. I sighed. Yaya's still same as always. She was a candy freak in elementary and middle school. A brownie freak in high school and now she's a cake freak.

After we ate the cake, I finished reading the card and opened the present. It was a beautiful choker with a clover pendant on it. I had hugged him by accident from all the excitement and then he teased me about it.

It is 12:11 in the afternoon, and everyone is having fun. I thought Saaya would cause some trouble but I guess I was wrong. She fit in along with the rest of us. She changed a lot over the years. Saaya was now more like Lulu and they both had developed a friendship in the last couple years.

Everything is turning out to be great.

"So do you forgive me?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said and then quickly defended myself. "Well mainly for the choker and the great food. Not to mention for bringing over all our friends."

"Still stubborn I see." He teased.

"You want to watch TV with us?" Rima asked.

"Sure" I replied and walked over to the couches where Kukai, Utau, Yaya were watching Rima's favorite comedy show.

After a while, I got bored, so I decided to look for Ikuto. I hadn't seen him since I had accepted his apology.

I walked around asking if anyone had seen him. Most people ignored me and some were asleep in their lover's lap.

I went upstairs and knocked on his door. Nobody answered so I assumed he wasn't in there. I searched the other rooms to see if he was there. My parents and Aruto had gone out for the night so we could have the house to ourselves.

I opened to door to my room in defeat. And guess what I saw? I saw _Ikuto _and _Saaya _making out on my sofa. WHAT? My head screamed. This was unbelievable.

I dropped the cup of juice in disgust forgetting that they didn't know I was there. Ikuto pushed Saaya off due to the sound of breaking glass. His eyes widened as he saw me.

Some of the glass had scraped my hand causing it to bleed and the glass made me bleed in some other places too.

I bet I was a bloody mess, but I didn't care. I fought the urge to scream and run away or let my tears spill over the rim.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered. I heard Ikuto say "Wait! Amu! I can explain! It's not as it looks!"

But I ignored him. I ran down the stairs leaving a trail of blood. I saw everyone turn and gasp when they saw me.

"Amu, what happened to you?" I heard Utau say. I ignored her and everyone who was asking me if something was wrong. I simply didn't care. After I was out of my house, I ran even faster then I had before.

All I could see were blurry blotches of color. Many people I passed by were staring at me. Probably thinking, "What's with her?"

The feeling inside, it was not describable. The tears kept coming and never came to a stop. The truth itself, it was unbearable.

I clutched the place where my heart would be and dropped to my knees. The pain, it was hurting me, more than the cuts from the splintered glass. I had a gash on my right arm and several smaller cuts on my other arm. My knees were bleeding and I felt a sharp pain coming from a gash in my left knee.

All these cuts could heal. But my heart, that was something else. The wound Ikuto left me; it would take years and years to heal. And in some cases it would be there forever. A scar left inside you, hurting you, yet it's invisible to those around you.

I stayed at the amusement park for some time and then I decided to head back. It was getting very late.

I was walking across a big street when I saw Ikuto, Utau, and Yaya walking around the corner of the building. I froze when they saw me and then I felt the tears streaming down my face again.

I turned and ran back to where I was. But before I did, I heard a screeching noise from around a corner. It was out of control. And it was coming towards me too fast.

The last thing I remembered was the intense pain in my side and the screaming of people all around me, shaking me to wake up. _Sorry,_ I thought. _I'm too tired. I_ _just want to sleep_. Then I drifted into unconsciousness.

_Then I drifted into unconsciousness._

**Cecil: Did you like it guys? And Ikuto's so mean!**

**Ikuto: -scoffs- You're the one who made this story**

**Amu: I think it was pretty good.**

**Cecil: Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. Everytime I go back and erase something. If I add anything it'll erase the words after it. You know what I mean? I'm also sorry if this chapter was bad. I'm not exactly good with drama scenes I don't think. I mean like how to write it and describe it. **

**Amu: Oh and the first 5 reviewers (not anonymous reviewers), will receive a chibi Utau doll.**

**Cecil: I want 30-40 reviews or 40+! Please, with a cherry on top?**

**If you add some criticism please don't be too harsh! I take a lot of criticisms seriously! So please! Sorry for the long wait! **


	4. Apology leads to a tragedy? Part II

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Cecil- So sorry, I didn't update! I was so caught up with my other story True Self, so I forgot all about this! My apologies guys!**

**Reviewers for Chapter 3**

**xXYoraXx- teehee :D**

**Foxgrl18- I just did XD**

**xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx****- Thank you! 3 (jk jk jk)**

**NamiYuki-Chan- thnx to you too! :)**

**Black Butterfly Cross- LOL! I will**

**Faith 7050- It's not as it seems, you'll learn about it from Ikuto's POV **

**Po tah toes- ….um…I don't get what you mean but ok…AND THNX**

**Amuxjoker23- I've been hearing that a lot, :D glad ya like it**

**Aimi Hyuuga- Sorry for not updating! I'm not a fast updater… I'm lazy. XD**

**RavenNyaLoki- LOL! Yoru's soo cute with the Nya~ I like Suu with the Desu~ too!**

**FlowerFairy9751- IKR? **

**Thanks for the reviewers and the alert/favorite people! You know what I mean by that. I'm just to lazy to write it out. Oh and the anonymous readers.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters or contents. **_

**Apology leads to a tragedy? Part II**

_Dedicated to Angel Lilith_

_A great author who has passed away_

_May you rest in peace _

**Ikuto's****POV**

After Amu forgived Ikuto, for what happened the other day, he went upstairs to his room to get the engagement ring. He had left it in the bathroom behind the mirror. You know those mirrors that you can open and behind is a shelf to put stuff. But to his surprise it wasn't there.

_I was certain I left it in there_, he thought. _I guess I was wrong. _

Then he searched the other rooms for it. _Where is IT? How could I have lost such an important thing! And expensive too! Maybe I left it in Amu's room, _he thought with excitement.

Amu's room was the only room that he hadn't searched in yet. _I hope it's in here. _After a while of searching, he couldn't find it. Ikuto sat on her sofa thinking so hard, he didn't notice Saaya by the door.

"Ikuto?" He heard someone call his name. He heard the door close and footsteps coming closer. Then it stopped and he looked to see Saaya.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ikuto sneered.

"I thought you might be looking for….this" She said holding up the box and lifting the top to show him the ring.

Ikuto froze. "..that?"

"I'll tell you later, but do you want it or not?"

"_Hell yeah, I want it." _Ikuto said, his face grim.

"Well, you can have it, but I have one condition." Saaya smirked.

"What?"

"For you to let me make out with you on this sofa, in this room, right now."

"Anything but _that_." He said.

"Either that, or the ring goes." She smirked.

"Fine!" Ikuto said, furious. "Just hurry up."

She smiled with triumph and moved closer until their lips where touching. Ikuto felt uncomfortable. _What if Amu came here? But I need the ring, it's really rare. And there's only one other copy of it, which is in Italy. _

Saaya smirked even more, when she heard the door creak open. Ikuto didn't notice Amu by the door till, it was too late. There was a crash and that was when Ikuto noticed.

He pulled away as Amu said, "S-sorry" before dashing off. "Wait! Amu! I can explain! It's not as it looks…" My voice trailed off.

Saaya smirked. _Mission Accomplished, _she thought. As she walked passed Ikuto about to walk out the room, she threw the box at him. "Here's your precious ring, _Ikuto_."

Ikuto lunged forward all of a sudden, grabbing her hand, but she escaped fleeing down the stairs. "YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN, BITCH! OR.."

**Utau's****POV **

I saw Saaya running down the stairs. What's the hurry? I thought then understood when she heard, Ikuto yell, "YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN, BITCH! OR.." His voice trailed off.

"OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT." I screeched jumping on top of Saaya and pulling at her hair, while yelling curse words at her. Ikuto usually never got so angry, that he would call someone a bitch, unless something was really up. After I finished with the beating I got up.

"LEAVE NOW, AND NEVER COME BACK." She gave a sideways glance at me before scurrying out the door. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. AND REMEMBER DON'T COME BACK, _SLUT!" _

I turned to face Ikuto. "I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! AND I MEAN IT!"

"Okay…okay, calm down Utau" He said putting his hands up as if he was the traffic lady, err, man. "But we gotta send out search parties for Amu, first. She ran away"

"You, me, Kukai, Yaya" I said pointing to Ikuto,Kukai and Yaya, "Are on the same team, well party whatever"

"GAY PRINCE, LULU AND KAIRI" I said, "You guys are the other team."

"AND YOU LONG HAIRED GIRLY BOY, AND RIMA! "You guys will be staying here."

"WAIT- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Tadase bellowed with an evil aura around him.

"DO NOT CALL ME PRINCE, I-" I cut him off by grabbing one of those, balloon hammer, thing. I wish they were made out of real metal and wood though. Oh well, too late to buy one now in this situation.

"OKAY! LET'S GO EVERYONE!" I yelled, pushing everyone out.

"Okay" I said, huddling with my group. "Where do we go now?"

"How about the amusement park?" Ikuto suggested.

"Great idea!" Yaya said. "Yup" I agreed,

"BECAUSE YAYA WANTS CAKE!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Do they even sell cake there?" Kukai asked.

"SHUT UP! EVERYBODY! WE'RE GOING THERE TO SEARCH FOR AMU!" I yelled. "AND IKUTO YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED."

"You know how she accepted my apology?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

**.::xTxTx::.**

"So, you did that _just _to get back that got damn ring!" I said, angrily.

"Do you know that it was one of the most rare-"

"Yaya wants Taiyaki!"

"HOW COULD YOU INTERUPPT US IN A TIME LIKE THIS? GO GET HER SOME TAIYAKI!" I yelled.

"Hai!" Kukai said and ran away to the Taiyaki stand.

"As I was saying..that was one of the most rare ring in Japan!" Ikuto retorted, as we walked around the corner to the amusement park.

"Yeah bu-" He interrupted me.

"I-is that A-Amu?" He said nodding towards the pink haired girl walking across the street.

"Oh my god…what happened to her?" I asked.

"I dunno." Yaya shrugged.

"Ikuto, do you think we should go over and help?"

There was no answer.

"Ikuto?" I turned to look at him. Then at where he was staring at in shock.

Amu had seen them and was running back across the street. But that wasn't why he was frozen in shock. A car was coming her way- and really fast too.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled running towards her. "Watch out!" But it was too late. The car had hit her, crashing into her side and making her black out.

"Amu!" We all yelled at once and ran over.

The driver got out of the car and rushed over to the girl. Then took out his phone and dialed 911.

"Amu! Wake up!" Ikuto shouted and was about to shake her when Nagihiko came and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away.

"It'll make it worse if you shake her. I'm sure- "

He got cut off the by sound of the ambulance. Three people got out and went over to Amu, then a few more people came and loaded her onto the cot and carried her to the ambulance.

**.::xTxTx::.**

Amu woke up to the sound of whispering voices and the intense pain in my right side when I took a deep breath.

"What happened?" She asked looking at the people in the white coats.

"You got hit by a car and broke a couple rib bones." The woman said.

"Oh ok."

"Everytime you inhale, it will probably hurt." The male doctor said.

"I'll tell you more later. Would you like to see your friends now?"

"Sure that would be great!"

The woman opened the door and motioned Amu's friends to come in, while the man doctor walked outside and down the corridor.

"I'm sorry, Amu" A blue-haired boy said, walking towards her.

"How do you know my name?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Who is this guy?" Amu said looking at Utau, then Rima.

To Be Continued…

**Ariel: sorry bout that! I got lazy. My head hurts so bad cuz of the hot weather. It's like 80 degrees here in the house and usually its about 60!**

**Ikuto: lame excuses..no offense**

**Ariel: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**Ikuto: I said "lame excuses..no offense", you're so old, you can't even hear me, geesh**

**Ariel: You're older than me dumbass! I'm not even-**

**Amu: -covers her mouth- she's my age**

**Ariel: people are so mean these days! –cries in emo corner-**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry-**

**Rima; she was faking, baka**

**Ikuto: psshhh! I so like knew that!**

**Ariel: I was gonna right a tragedy one-shot for Angel Lilith, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish it, but I'll post it up later, anyways. Sorry, if this chapter wasn't that good. I could only work on it during the weekends and at night, cuz during the week from like 10-4 I have to go to my dad's office and it takes like 30-40 minutes to get there and the computer I use= screwed up, lots of virus, bad memory..etc..**

**Rima: 50-55+ till next one! Please! –takes Ikuto and throws him in a cellar-**

**Ariel: -shocked- R-Rima? What d-d-did you just do?**

**Rima: nothing..-dusts hands- I let him out when theres enough reviews.**

**Ariel: WHAT? PEOPLE'S GONNA THINK IM MEAN!**

**Rima: Well, technically, you are, in school**

**Ariel: How do you know that?**

**Rima: A little birdie told me…-whistles-**

**Ariel: Don't worry, I'm not mean. I just act mean so I get a mean girl reputation…THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING PEOPLE!**


	5. I Don't Remember

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Ariel: where's Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: -muffled- mmooonph hure!**

**Ariel: huh? I thought I heard something…**

**Utau: BAKA! My brother's still in the cellar**

**Rima: No, I let him out. See? –shoves him towards Ariel-**

**Fangirls: IKUTO-KUN! –glomps him-**

**Ariel: o.o Many reviewers asked for me to make my chapters longer. I'll try. But if I think it's not working I'm just going to update faster, ok?**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**_

_**Recap**_

"_I'm sorry, Amu" A blue-haired boy said, walking towards her._

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_What do you mean?" He asked, confused._

"_Who is this guy?" Amu said looking at Utau, then Rima. _

**I don't Remember**

They stared at me with shock written all over there face then both turned away.

"Amu, it's me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" He said. "Do you remember me?"

I stared at the blue-haired hottie that was standing in front of me, asking me if I remember him.

I shook my head. "No, I don't. Gomen Tsukiyomi-san."

"STOP IT! DAMN IT AMU STOP MESSING WITH ME! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He yelled. I flinched at his words. What was wrong with him? I don't even know him. But he seems so pissed right now. But…why at…me? That I'll have to figure out.

"Ikuto, calm down. Everything's fine. We'll work this out." Utau said, pulling him back.

"HOW IS EVERYTHING _FINE? _SHE GOT IN ACCIDENT BECAUSE OF ME AND NOW YOU SAY IT'S _FINE? _ARE YOU NUTS? SHE DOESN'T EVEN FRICKIN REMEMBER ME!" Hmm….He said he caused the accident? That's strange I don't remember anything about him. Maybe he is the driver who ran into me, perhaps? If he wasn't then I have no clue in how he is involved with my accident.

"Don't yell. And I'm sure she remembers you. Right Amu?"

"I'm really sorry. I just can't remember him. But you do look hot, I might add." I giggled. They all stared at me weirdly with a "WTF" face, especially Kiddie King.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I said looking at everyone's face, then turned to Kiddie King. "Tell me Tadagay, why are you guys staring at me with that face?"

I studied his face and he turned red under my gaze. I heard a couple snickers and someone trying to hold back their laughter. Guess who it was? If you thought it was Utau, then you're correct.

"What's so funny?" I asked. At that point, Utau burst out laughing. "It's because…heehee..because..you..ahaha..never called him that…heehee and the name..haha..is funny too."

"But why were you guys staring at me with the "WTF" face?"

"Oh…that…"

"You never admitted that Ikuto was "hot". And I knew Amu-chi and Ikuto were a good couple!" Yaya exclaimed while everyone else sweat dropped. I was confused. What did she mean by "couple?"

"Hey, guys?" Rima asked. Nobody seemed to hear her so she raised her voice. "GUYS? HELLO? ANYBODY HOME?" That seemed to catch enough attention.

"Where did Ikuto go?" Now that she mentioned it, I noticed that Ikuto wasn't in the room with us.

"I don't know. I didn't notice him leave. Did you?" Lulu asked.

"Hey where did Ikuto go?" Kukai said. Everyone sweat dropped except for Rima. She exploded.

"THAT'S WHAT WE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT DUMBASS!"

"Oh, yeah"

"Did anyone here notice him leave?" Kairi questioned. Nobody raised their hand or said anything. "Nobody?"

"Yeah I did! I saw him walk out while Utau asked Amu if she remembered him. But he looked pretty angry and pissed. A little bit sad I might add."

Everyone glared at him. "W-What?" He asked nervously.

"HE JUST LEFT AND YOU DIDN'T TRY STOPPING HIM?" Utau shouted while bonking her husband on the head.

"Whoever wants to go home, go ahead. If you want to stay and help Amu remember, then stay. And you want to help find Ikuto..THEN GO ALREADY!" Yaya yelled. I watched as most of our group left, either to go home or to find Ikuto. Utau, Rima and Yaya stayed. And just when Lulu said she was going to stay, her mom called informing her that her grandmother had come for a surprise visit. She had apologized to me, well er us before leaving.

"Let's get the doctor and ask what is wrong with her." Rima said, just as the doctor walked in through the door.

"Something the matter girls?" He asked. Rima and Yaya tried to explain to situation to him but failed because of the crying and hiccups so Utau, being to mature one ended up telling him the story, WITHOUT crying or hiccuping or sniffling. None of that. I found it quite funny though. The doctor was quiet throughout the whole story and when she finished he ushered them out of the room and closed the door behind. I guess so he wouldn't let me hear what he was going to say. Probably because he doesn't want me to worry or whatever.

**Normal POV**

"So why is it that she forgot him? Is it amnesia?" Utau inquired.

"No, it's not. It's something else and I know of only one person who had it." He answered.

"What happened to that person?" Yaya looked at the doctor.

"It's going to be a long story." He said. "Are you sure you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Ok, then. Let's sit over there." He nodded towards another room.

**.::xTxTx::.**

_He said he knew this girl and she loved this boy very much. But one day he got in an accident while doing a trick on his dirt bike and the girl thought he didn't make it. The boy DID make it though, after spending months in the hospital, recovering. He looked forward to seeing his girlfriend again. When he called her, the day he was able to go home, she answered and threatened to call the police. He told her his name and that they were dating couple months ago. She said she doesn't remember and that she is dating someone else. The boy told her, "I love you", but she claimed she never did. It broke his heart but hearing her so happy when she mentioned her boyfriend, he decided to let it go and just go on with life. The girl said she apologize for not reconizing him and asked if he wanted to meet her at the park on Sunday. He politely turned her down, not wanting to cause more pain for himself. She insited that she had to know what happened and so they met on Sunday. He explained everything to her, but she did not take it in well. _

Utau had asked who the boy was and to their surprise, the doctor said he boy was he, himself. The doctor said, that Amu was in shock from all that had happened and when the accident occurred, her brain decided to erase the memories of Ikuto. **(A/N- made it up. Don't think that's pausible. I don't know. I'm still young! Not even thirteen! I still gotta lot to learn! So bear with my mistakes, grammar, puntuation. All that stuff!)**

The girls were all curious and Yaya couldn't help but ask what happened at the end. The ending was not as they had expected though.

_The girl, she ended up suffering from the guilt of not remembering me, the guilt of not having faith in me, and the guilt that she didn't visit me, when I was at my worst, and instead she was outside dating. Not caring about me, not knowing a thing. Not remembering a thing. She broke up with her boyfriend. But that didn't stop her from sinking into depression and she eventually started cutting herself. Her ex-boyfriend and I, worked together, discussing what to do and we agreed to take her to the doctor. She ended up taking anti-depressants. Everyone thought it was working well. But we were wrong, because one day, on her birthday, I went to her house to give her a gift, but when I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I called her cell phone and there was no reply. I called her home phone and it told me to leave a message. I threw a rock at her window and no face came to open it up for me. I was about to leave when I received a call from her parents, saying she was dead. Killed herself. Suicide. She was everything to me. My life, my future, and the girl I loved the most. And yet, I was too late. I didn't notice the little changes day by day. I didn't notice that all her happiness was fake. I felt as if I had failed in life. I could have prevented that from happening but I didn't. _

These words kept repeating in Utau's head. _Killed herself. Suicide. Depression. Emo. Cutting. Suffer. Guilt. Dead. _

She couldn't seem to get that out of her head. _I have to prevent that from happening to Amu…or Ikuto. _She thought. _That's not gonna happen to my best friend. Never, because I, Souma Utau, will think of a way to make everything be back the way it is, or was. I will. I promise, Amu. I will save you. _

**Ariel: Sorry for the looonnng wait! But good thing is, I have planned out most of the story in my head already, so hopefully…I'll be updating faster!**

**Amu: -huffs- Yay! **

**Ikuto: -reads her mind- NOO! There won't be Amuto in a long time. Sorry fangirls! I love Amuto too! But Ariel's being mean! –shoots her-**

**Ariel: Ok..**

**Ikuto: Why aren't you dead?**

**Ariel: That's not my real name, dummy. **

**Ikuto: o.o**

**Amu: 60-70+ till next one! Thank ya! Tell me if there were any grammar mistakes! Sometimes I miss them while editing! Thnx for reading people! Love ya! 3! jk jk jk **


	6. Unexpected Turn

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Amu is 21 and her parents are afraid she won't ever get married. She's rejected every single proposal. So they talk to a friend of theirs which happens to be Aruto Tsukiyomi. He tells them about his son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They arrange a marriage for them. But what if Amu doesn't like Ikuto? How will she learn to like him?**

**Sylvir: Hey! Ok, final change for name! (not my real name….)**

**Ikuto: ok sure whatever- HEY! –reads script again-**

**Sylvir: oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that**

**Amu: ? what are they talking about**

**Ikuto: nothing**

**Sylvir: You'll find out..when you read it! **

**SORRY BOUT LONG WAIT. I've been having a MAJOR writer's block. **

**I know you guys are probably mad at me for not updating, but after reading this chapter you might as well say you hate me. **

**Some people said it was sad. So sorry! I didn't think it was sad…**

**I'm not going to post the reviewer's names anymore. Sorry! It's cuz the longer I wait to write, the more names I have to write down. And when I have no internet, I have to remember to go back and find it. It's too time consuming. **

**Thanks for all your support people! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I sick right now and yet I'm still on my computer typing whatever I wrote down in my notebook. =.= **

**One last thing before the chapter! I joined Cross-Country. Yay! It starts on Monday, Sept. 20****th****. Right now it is the 18****th****, so maybe the 20****th**** passed already. I have no idea when I'm getting my internet back, so I apologize if it's like already November or something. **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara.**_

**Unexpected Turn**

_How could I have let this happen? All 'cause of that stupid ring. _Ikuto thought, gulping down his glass of wine. He'd left the hospital earlier and had taken a stroll around the hospital and somehow managed to stumble upon a bar.

So here he was, sitting in a bar drinking wine trying to ignore the annoying women who were flirting and trying to get his number. Back when he was in high school, he would have like that. But now it was just irritating.

_Yup. Such a happy life._

_Yeah right, _Ikuto thought bitterly. _Getting your fiance into an accident that involves her forgetting you is not. _

_STOP IT IKUTO. JUST STOP PITYING YOURSELF, DAMN IT. _

_Go away. I'm NOT pitying myself for heaven's sake!_

_Don't deny it, Ikuto. Listen to me. I'm part of you. You're supposed to trust me._

_I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING. GOD!_

_Yes. You. Are. Ikuto. Listen. To. Yourself._

_FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM __**NOT**__ DENYING ANYTHING! NOT ANYTHING!__** NOTHING!**_ Ikuto banged his glass on the counter making his drink spill, also causing the splinters of glass to fly everywhere. He didn't really make that much of a commotion. Afterall, this was a bar. Clumsily, he reached into his pocket and got out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

Ikuto took out some money and pushed it towards the bartender. Then wobbled his way toward the exit to the alley. He felt light headed and a bit drowsy. **(A/N- Do drunkish people fell light headed and drowsy? =.0?)**

He leaned down against the brick wall and sighed, not noticing the figure approaching him until he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked. It startled Ikuto for this was an unfamiliar voice. His throat suddenly felt dry.

"Are you some stalker?" He rasped, then cleared his throat. She snickered. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." She said in a brittish accent. "I came here all the way from England just to follow this hottie to the bar and then find out he is just some random guy." Ikuto chuckled.

"Ok, I believe you. You're not a stalker."

"So, are you ok? Or was it just the alcohol's doing?" She asked. Ikuto looked up for the first time to see her face. It was late but still bright enough for him to make out her face.

She was tall and had jet black hair and gray-blue eyes. _Gray-blue eyes…Interesting…You don't see that around here._

_You don't see pink hair around here either, the voice snapped._ He stiffened at the mention of pink hair. But then shrugged it off.

_I wasn't talking to you._

_Why does that matter?_

_B-_

The young woman interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you single?" _Didn't see that coming. _

_No, duh baka. It's night time. _

She laughed, "Sorry, what I meant was, uh…nevermind. Forget it."

He shook his head. "It's complicated."

"Isn't love always complicated?"

"Good point…" Ikuto muttered and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey, I know it's kind of a weird time to ask now, but what's your n-" He cut her off.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You?"

"Ashimoto Miyako, but I like just Miya." She smiled and stuck her hand out. When Ikuto didn't do anything, she said, "Nice to meet you."

He smirked and as he shook her hand. All thoughts about Amu and everything else disappeared.

"Nice meeting you too." He said, then did something he rarely did.

He _smiled._ Not a smirk, a real, true, genuine smile.

"It's getting late. Here's my phone number if you ever feel like talking to me." Miya said, scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to Ikuto. "Mind giving me yours?"

"Here." He replied, doing the same thing.

"Talk to you later, Tsukiyomi!"

"You can call me Ikuto you know!" He called. "Kay, Ikuto it is!" She waved and skipped off.

With no one in sight, Ikuto allowed his tears to pour out of his eyes. After a while of crying silently, exhaustion finally took over him.

**.::xTxTx::.**

"Utau?"

"Yes, Amu?" She answered, turning to look at her best friend. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me about Ikuto?" Amu said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Anything but that." She stated.

"Fine," She pouted. "Then tell me about my accident."

"No."

"But you said, _"Anything but that._"

"Still, my answer is no." Utau said.

"Please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?" Amu said hopefully. Utau turned to look at her.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"That's so childish." Utau muttered.

"So can you? Pretty please?"

"Fine. I give up. You're so persistent. And the begging is getting on my nerves."

"Yay! Utau-chan is my bestest friend ewa!" Amu said in a baby voice. She laughed.

"There's one condition."

"What?"

"You can't speak to anyone about this." Utau said in a serious tone.

"Why?" She asked. "Why!"

"Because I said so"

"Because _why?"_

"Can you? Please? You want to know about your accident right?" Amu sighed.

"It's a deal."

"You are sure you want to know about this right?"

Before Amu could say "Yes", the hospital phone rang. Utau got up to pick up the phone.

"Yes?" She said. "What is it?"

The voice on the other end paused. Whatever the person said, it was not good news.

Utau's face turned white.

"Oh." She said, then hung up.

"Utau" Amu asked. "Are…you okay? What's wrong?"

"No. No. No. No! It's not okay!"

"What did they say?"

"The wedding is canceled."

**Don't kill me guys! I know I labeled this as Amuto, but that didn't mean I couldn't put in Ikuto X OC. Don't kill Miya either! I was running outta ideas so I just had to do something, right? Cuz I thought it'd be too short, if I make it something like…**

**Ikuto gets arranged marriage to Amu. She hates him. Blah Blah Blah. And then. She gets in accident and forgets him. 1 day later…They're back together. A while later…the wedding happens. Epilogue- Stuff about children..Blah Blah Blah…The End.**

**And if you kill me, then this story would never get finished. Well by me anyways. **

**Any grammar mistakes? **

**Please review! 85-90? Pleaz? I know you guys can! Thanks again!**

**Sorry for the looonnnnnggg delay! **

**Oh and wish me luck on my violin performance tomorrow at the library! :3 **

**I'll update soon!**


	7. Confusion

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Amu is 21 and her parents are afraid she won't ever get married. She's rejected every single proposal. So they talk to a friend of theirs which happens to be Aruto Tsukiyomi. He tells them about his son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They arrange a marriage for them. But what if Amu doesn't like Ikuto? How will she learn to like him? **

**Sorry for my weird outburst before! I'm totally fine now! I guess I just got to emotional and lost it, there. Haha. That's what I get for being the emotional one. **

**In on of the reviews, somebody suggested me to get Microsoft Word or a Beta Reader to help with my grammar. **

**I already use Microsoft Word but I don't have a Beta. **

**I'll think about it about though. I would have just quit after all the writer's block and everything. **

**Gawsh. I'm so fustrated. Everything's stopping me from being able to write! I feel so uncomfortable when I'm typing with my parents around so I have to do so either at night or when they're not around. **

**I actually do write on paper first before really typing it. That way I can edit more and find more grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone for your support. I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

_This chapter is dedicated to 'pinkkittyninja', for being a great friend._

'_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…all of me'_

**.::xTxTx::.**

_**Recap**_

"_The wedding is canceled."_

**Confusion**

I stared at her confused. I didn't recall ever hearing about a wedding.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _It seems like I was speaking another language these days_. Nobody's understanding what I say or ask. It's like I came from another planet or something. They're always looking at me with confusion written upon their face. No, not really because I'm as confused as they are.

I stared at Utau and she stared back, except hers was one of those, 'You've got to be kidding' stares.

After what felt like forever she finally replied.

"You don't remember it? The like most important thing in your life? The WEDDING?" She cried out. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, then opened my eyes again.

"N-No…Sorry I-I" I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing. "I'm sorry! I-I'm s-ssso sorry Utau! I don't remember anyt-t-thing about a w-we-dd-in-ing!" I felt the bed creak as she leaned forward and slowly lifted my hands off my face.

"Look at me." She whispered and tilted my chin up until my eyes met her's. Her violet eyes showed anger, pity, and sympathy. "It's not your fault, Amu. Don't blame yourself for what happened. " She patted my back and opened her mouth to say something but right at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door creaked open and in came my parents. Utau got up and walked to the door. "I'm going, Amu. Bye." She said, her voice suddenly cold and her eyes a darker shade of purple.

"Stay?" I asked. "Please?" I put on my best puppy face, the one she could never resist. Her eyes lightened up a bit and at that moment I thought she was going to say okay. But to my surprise, she didn't.

"I'll…I'll talk to you later," She choked out before shutting the door behind her. "I don't want to bother you guys."

"Uta…" My voice trailed off. I turned to my parents who had been silent since their arrival. _Damn it! _I silently cursed. _What's with the 'wedding' thing today? I'm totally confused. What the heck was Utau talking about? Maybe my parents could explain it...possibly? _

Mom turned to me with sadness plastered all over her face.

"I know you never liked him anyways, so I assume…you must be happy now?" She asked. "Tell me Amu, am I correct?" _WHAT? Me…h-hate someone? IMPOSSIBLE! Me hate a boy? B-B-But…I don't hate a boy…Let me think…Kairi is nerdy, but I don't hate him. Kukai is like a brother I don't have, but I don't hate him either…And the purple haired cross-dresser is a good friend too…so that leaves me with…TADASE? Nope. Impossible. I can't hate that kid. He's too gay and girly. Totally not worth hating for. Does that even make sense? I dunno. But whatever…_

My mind suddenly snapped back into focus and all I could hear was my dad rambling about something.

"I''…" I sweat dropped. There he goes again. Dad's starting to turn hysterical. He's like talking 100 miles per hour nonstop and I can't understand a single word he said except for, "I'm_". _

"Hold on a second. Your turning hysterical Dad. Take a deep breath."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. A deeeeeeep breath." Dad immediately calmed down after that. They both turned to look at me.

"Um…you see," I started. "I have no idea what you are talking about. So exactly _what _were you both talking about?" Like Utau, they both stared at me with surprise and confusion on their faces.

"I…uh…assume this was…something important?" I asked, embracing myself to be yelled at. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom's expression turn into smile. "Oh! Mom feels so dumb!" She said pretending to hit her forehead. "You must be just joking with me! Now, honey, that's not nice. You don't know how worried we-"

_Knock, Knock. _

My nurse, Emi poked her head into the room. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back another time. "

"O-oh okay then. I hope you feel better soon" She smiled. Dad came over and kissed my forehead. "Ami wished you well." He murmured before walking out of the room.

_Ami, I miss you. I wish you a good school year. _I thought. At that moment, I was all happy and cheery. But the knock on my door burst my bubble. The negative thoughts came flooding back again. I frowned.

_Why was it that somebody kept interrupting the person that was trying to tell me, or well, gonna tell me about this weird wedding thing? It is pure torture, having to get all excited, wondering what they're going to tell me…then somebody knocks on the door and they leave. GOSH! THIS IS SO FUSTRATING! _

"May I come in?" A female voice asked. "Do you really need to ask? It's not like you really need to say that. I prefer you just come in. "

Emi came in with a cart loaded with things. "Sorry," She said. "I'll remember that next time." She took a seat next to me on a chair.

"How was your day?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Fine."

"Does it still hurt when you breathe?"

"S'okay." I mumbled.

"That's great!" Emi replied with fake enthusiasm. "Now what about your head? Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay." I mumbled, feeling more irritated by the second. These questions were such a waste, and Emi was a total fake. She was treating me like a child in preschool. I mean c'mon! Really?

"Are you up for some food?"

"I dunno."

"How does chicken noodle soup sound?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I replied with the same irritated tone as before. She went to the cart and took out a bowl of soup and then gently placed it on the table beside the hospital bed.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" She said. A minute later as I reached for the soup, I noticed that she was still there.

"I thought you were going to leave. Are you gonna give me some quiet or what?" I snapped not feeling a bit guilty for being rude at all. It's wasn't like she really cared anyways.

"Right, I'm soooooooo sorry Ms. Hinamori. I'll take my leave now." Emi said and went to the door, opened it, and closed it quietly behind her.

I sighed, placing the soup back down. _Finally! _I silently cheered in my head. _That annoying nurse is finally gone. Some peace at last. _

A while later, I realized that I had no spoon to eat my soup with. I sighed again. I have such a great nurse I thought to myself.

_I mean a great nurse that's so awesome…she can actually forget to give utensils for her patient to eat the soup with. So and dumb and annoying. AND fake. _

**.::xTxTx::.**

'_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.'_

**So…how was it? The chapter I mean. **

**The quotes I put in the beginning and end don't really relate to the story. I couldn't help it. While I was writing this, those lyrics popped into my head. I don't know how to describe the feeling. It just felt right to me. **

**I hope you guys will still continue reading even though I'm a total failure in updating. **

**Yes! I'm so happy! (no, not really) I've made it this far! I've never finished a story before. A lot of my stories are left unfinished, or there still in my head and haven't quite developed a good ending or storyline yet. **

**I keep saying the reason for the delay is because of writer's block, violin, busy, etc…whatever. I think they're really just excuses. **

**So I'm going to set a goal for myself. And that goal is to try to updated every Saturday or Sunday! **

**It'll be hard though! =…= It's like forcing myself to finish a homework on time but still having it not seem rushed. **

**Please REVIEW everyone! Next chapter will be dedicated to 1****st**** and 100****th**** reviewer! **

**Thanks everyone, for reading! Luv ya all! X3 BTW: for whoever that reads True Self...I won't be updating that for a very long time. I want work on this more. Trying to update every single story slows me down...A LOT. lol. **


	8. Stupid

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Amu is 21 and her parents are afraid she won't ever get married. She's rejected every single proposal. So they talk to a friend of theirs which happens to be Aruto Tsukiyomi. He tells them about his son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They arrange a marriage for them. But what if Amu doesn't like Ikuto? How will she learn to like him? **

_**August 15:**_

_**Going back, and reading the reviews from readers who reviewed this story, and all the support you guys have given me—it makes tear flow out of my eyes—knowing that you guys have been supporting me , my stories, and giving me constant motivation—wanting and waiting for the next chapter to come out—perhaps afraid that this story will be discontinued, I suddenly realized how terrible and cruel I have been. But then again, many of you probably moved on to other stories, much better than this one. (I mean, I am obsessed with Ulquihime fanfics...err...yeah I'm a huge UlquiHime fan now. SORRY! I'm not a totally devoted fan! XD Anyone else an Ulquihime fan? :o)**_

_**So, this time, I give you my most sincere apology of all the times I have apologized. **_

_I'm sorry. _

_**To make it up to you, I'll work hard to write the next chapters, and I'll include everyone that reviews in the chapters that follow this. **_

_**I hope you accept my apology, and that you will continue giving me your support and motivation. Thank you!**_

_**~sniffles~ I'm getting all worked up again. **_

_**And I've already created a fictionpress a while ago. Posted a few poems and stuff. So if you have time, please check it out! I have the same pen name. **_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters._

_This chapter is dedicated to Foxgrl18 and OishiiMochi_

**Stupid**

'_You've reached Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You've called at an inconvenient time. Leave me your name and phone number, I'll try calling back as soon as possible. Please leave a message after the to-"_ Utau pressed the end call button and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration; her lips curved downward in a frown. This was the millionth time she had called her brother, hoping for him to pick up the cellphone. But instead, it was the damned voice mail that kept answering. _Where_ on earth is he?

"That's it, Ikuto! I'm going to find you! You son of a-"

"Whoa, calm down Utau!" Kukai exclaimed, as he entered the living room to where his wife was currently at.

"Kukaiii! How can I calm down at a time like this? When my got damn brother won't pick up the got damn phone and the fucking voice mail keeps answering? I..." Kukai put a finger to her lips to stop her rambling.

"Utau take a deep breath and tell me what happened with Ikuto, and then we'll work it out." He said slowly, like a teacher talking to a kindergartener.

"Okay," she whispered. "so this morning I decided to call Ikuto because...you know about Amu and all. And I wanted to talk to him about it and…" Her voice broke off into an inaudible whisper, and then she started crying. Kukai frowned, and pulled his wife in for a hug. Her rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Don't cry, Utau," he whispered. "It hurts to see my poor angel cry like that. I swear I'll kill Ikuto the next time I see him!" He declared, abruptly breaking from the hug.

"That's the problem," hiccuped Utau. "I-I don't know where he is!"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Did he just, POOF, disappear, or what?"

"I don't know, Kukai! Honestly, I don't know!" she cried out. "Like I was saying, I was calling him to see if I could talk to him about Amu and everything, but every time I called, no one picked up. It was always that stupid, stupid voice mail! And we all know him well enough to understand that Ikuto always pick up calls!"

Kukai thought about what she said for a few minutes, and Utau nervously waited for his answer, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "Okay, let me get changed first. Don't go anywhere without me, kay?" He gave his wife a look that sternly said he meant it, before going up the stairs.

Utau sighed in defeat. "Sure. I'll call Aruto first."

The young woman reluctantly grabbed the phone and plopped down on a stool.

"_Utau?"_ _answered Aruto. _

"Yes, it's Utau."

"_How have you been doing? Is it good with Kukai?" _

"I've been doing well. And we're happy together." she replied curtly. _Just how long are you going to keep up this act, Aruto? I know you still hate me._

"_I sense that you have not called me to have small talk. Am I right?" _

"Of course I didn't!" she seethed. "I would never call you if not for something important!"

"_Then tell me, why have you called?"_

"Because of that idiotic son of yours! Where is he?!"

"_He's my son, but also your brother." _he replied, avoiding her question.

"STOP IT! Stop acting like you're superior and you know everything!" she yelled, "Because guess what? YOU DON'T."

"Is everything all right?" Kukai asked, worried, but she ignored him.

"_Is that how you talk to your old man?"_

"You know very well that you're not my old man!" she snapped. "Stop wasting my time with bullshit! Tell me if you know where Ikuto is or not!"

"_Well, Dear, if you hadn't married that insolent fool, then maybe I would still be your father. And Utau, you're wasting your own time. You're the one who called." _

"He isn't an insolent fool! How many times do I have to tell you? You know what? Aughh! Forget it! I'll go find Ikuto myself!"

"_Utau...don't be angry at me. I really didn't mean to disown you...but it just happened so fast, in that spur of moment, it just happened. I want to take that ba-" _ _BEEP._

She hung up before she could finish the sentence. Utau felt so infuriated, but at the same time, she was overwhelmed by sadness. She felt like a stick was lodged in her throat, and her heart felt as if somebody had plunged his or her fingers into it, trying to pry it open. And all this caused her to hyperventilate. Utau suddenly felt like there was not enough oxygen and she took deep breaths to try getting rid of the unpleasant feeling.

Whenever she talked to her father, Aruto, she would get emotional, and it would bring back bad memories. The reason why she cut him off before he could finish saying, "I want to take that back" was, because Utau felt that if he did, she would burst out crying at that moment. So she cut him off. She didn't want him to know she was still depressed about it. Because, although Utau was his daughter no more, to her, Aruto was still her father, and she didn't want him to worry about her. Even though he was a total jerk.

Both of them sat in silence, a sad aura hung over, and around them like a storm cloud. Kukai, who wasn't use to the still silence, was the one who finally broke the awkwardness by apologizing.

"Utau...I'm sorry. It's my fault, I, I'm sorry. Maybe if...if..." His voice trailed off as he tried to find how to put his thought into words.

"It's not your fault. How many times have I told you? He just has problems. Don't listen to him!" she snapped and wiped her tears away. "Are you ready? Let's go find that stupid brother of mine."

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto..." Utau muttered, while looking out for him as her husband drove around the city. _Look what you have done now. If only you hadn't agreed to that stupid bitch. Why didn't you just take the ring by force? It's just a stupid ring __anyways! Rare or not! IKUTO! You stupid, stupid, baka! Amu's hurt because of you, and now you disappear. What kind of man are you? Running away is such a cowardly act! UGHH! Having you as a brother drives me insane! And to think I used to have brother complex. You-you—augh! _

"Utau..." _Stupid Ikuto. You aren't superman, geez. Don't expect everything to go the way you want! Just what do you think you are? _"Utau!" _The hell? Don't interrupt me! Look at you, getting so rude! I'm..._

"UTAUUU!" _Just who the hell keeps interrupting me? Gosh!_

Utau finally woke up from her dream to her husband yelling her name in her ear. She looked around. They were parked on the side of the road, sandwiched between two cars. On her left was the fence that caged in the public garden. And on her right was a line of cars, waiting impatiently for the green light to flash.

"UTAU!" he yelled again, not aware that she had awoken. She cringed at the sudden loudness of his shouting. Then, angry that someone had woken her up, her aura began to flare a deadly purple. And her eyes stared fixed at Kukai, scrutinizing his every movement.

"What..." she said, boiling with anger. "is it that you want..." Kukai turned to look at her, oblivious to the fact that she was on the brink of throwing a tantrum. She had whipped her head around right then, knowing fairly well that he would turn to her, so she didn't see his face.

"Utau...this is no time for you to be angry at me for waking you up from your sleep." The seriousness in his tone of voice caused her to turn her head around to face him. Her eyes widened. One look at his face, and all her anger disintegrated into ash.

His eyebrows slightly curved with just a little crease in between his eyebrows. His green eyes wide with concern. The corners of his mouth tilted downwards, but not quite a frown. Kukai looked like a lost puppy.

He lifted his head, his worried green eyes meeting with violet ones. "I saw Ikuto with another girl when you were asleep, and I was driving around. They were laughing, and holding hands, walking down the sidewalk and into the garden. It looked like they were having much fun...but not only that," he paused. "I saw the girl kiss him on the cheek, and he didn't seem angry or disgusted. He simply ruffled her hair and laughed."

Utau's heart sank. She knew this was going to happen, and Kukai just confirmed her worst nightmare true:

1. Ikuto is dating another girl.

2. He might be in love with her.

**I'm sorry again! I hope you won't hate me!**

**And sorry for the crappy chapter! I typed this up late at night, when I should have been studying for tests and quizzes...=...='**

**See? I haven't changed much...still a procrasinator. **

**I'm finally getting used to all the projects and quizzes and test! Like, phew! **

**And yay! My cousins got me an eReader! Hehehe. And reading manga on it is cool! So I told my best friend, and she got one too!**

**And boo! I'm moving to a different state by the end of this school year or this summer. Sad...I'm moving from the North all the way to down South. And I'm reaaalllly gunna miss all my friends! ~sighs~**

**And just because I said that I'd work harder to create more chapters, don't expect me to be updating any faster. That's probably not going to happen. (sorry to burst your bubble) **

**I read a ton of manga these past few months. They're all pretty good!**

**So happy!~ I reached 114 reviews. Love ya all!~**

**Neways, I HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW for this chappie too! And make me happy!~**

**-Sylvir**


	9. Hey!

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Amu is 21 and her parents are afraid she won't ever get married. She's rejected every single proposal. So they talk to a friend of theirs who happens to be Aruto Tsukiyomi. He tells them about his son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They arrange a marriage for them. But what if Amu doesn't like Ikuto? How will she learn to like him, let alone love him?**

**Oh my god...nobody pointed this out, but I keep switching from first person to third person...Don't any of you find that annoying? ASDFGHJKL.**

**I'm going to edit this whole messed up story when I have time and make it all third person (I'm in the process right now tbh). **

**Sorry for the long wait, everybody! I know...must be annoying for me to say this every single damn chapter. **

**Totally obsessed with Ulquihime now. X3 Well..ofc and Ulquiorra. ~_~ **

**Anyways, enough of my blabbing, enjoy! (I actually tried to make the chapter longer than usual...but...I don't think it's that much longer...) I hope my writing is improved...well I think it is, since my Language Arts teacher this year is wonderful! (: But anyways, whatever. Nobody reads this shet anyways...**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**_

_**Hey!**_

"So...what do you guys think?" Amu twirled around in her dress.

"Amu-chi looks like a princess! Like always!" Yaya put her hands up to her cheeks and giggled.

"All the boys will be head over heels for you, for sure." Rima added. Amu smiled and felt all the heat rush up to her face. Still smiling, she turned to Utau.

"So," she asked her. "What do you think?"

The three of them waited for Utau's reply.

"It suits you." she said and rolled her eyes. Amu felt herself swell with happiness. Usually Utau never gave her any compliments, so for her to hear that coming from Utau was a big deal. But Rima and Yaya were far from being satisfied with her response. They stared at Utau, who was making it obvious that she was rummaging through her purse to avoid the death glares emanating from Rima and Yaya.

Amu sat on her bed with a silly grin on her face; her honey-colored eyes bright and vibrant. She was looking straight at her friends, but was too preoccupied to notice the awkward situation in front of her. The pinkette was daydreaming, somewhere far off in La-La Land.

Utau gritted her teeth, turned her back to the two girls, and continued the act of pretending to look for something in her purse. Yaya and Rima inched forward until they were practically two centimeters away from her face. Finally, Utau gave up.

"What the hell are you guy-" she began, "_doing!_" she finished with a squeak as they moved even closer. "What the fuck are you guys doing? Trying to rape me? Or what?"

"Maybe..." Yaya laughed maniacally. She reached out to Utau and began stroking her hair. At the touch of someone's hand on her hair, Utau screamed, loudly.

"Are you alright, girls?" came Amu's mother's voice from downstairs.

"Yes! We're fine, Mrs. Hinamori! Utau just thought there was a spider crawling up her leg! Nothing big! Thank you for asking!" Rima replied. Utau shot her a glare and mouthed, "What the fuck?"

"Okay! Good that you girls are fine." Amu's mother said.

"Okay. You know what? You win! Okay? You guys just freak the hell outta me! You win! You win! Ughh...god...these stupid little..." Utau's voice trailed off as she listed all the profanities she could think of.

"Well...?" inquired Rima.

"Amu looks absolutely..." the blonde sighed, "stunning and beautiful..."

"Excuse me, but what did you say? I couldn't quite hear you. Repeat that please?" Rima said, while examining her hair for split ends.

Seething with anger, Utau tried to repeat what she said, "Amu looks absolutely-"

"Oh! And speak up!" Yaya interrupted to which the blonde showed her appreciation by sending an icy glare to the girl.

Utau paused before saying the dreadful phrase again, in case if anyone decided to interrupt her again. But they were all, well Rima and Yaya, looking at her irritably, waiting for her to speak. She cleared her throat, "Like I said Amu looks absolutely stunning and beautiful today." There. She said it, loud and clear.

"Okay, great!" Rima smiled and clapped. "Now just say that to Amu and make sure she's paying attention." She finished quickly in her cold, yet seemingly enthusiastic voice.

"What?" Utau asked and gave her a look of disbelief. Yaya shrugged and Rima only returned a hard, calculating stare. "Alright! Let me tell that to Amu. And you guys better be listening, 'cause I ain't repeating that again!" She turned and marched the short distance over to the reason of the whole stupid controversy.

"Amu! Hey!" A hand waved wildly in front of Amu's face, trying to snap her out of her dreamy state, but she only continued to stare off into space like one of those mental freaks from the horror movies. Utau snapped her fingers. Again, nothing happened. She made funny faces and yet again, Amu didn't respond.

Meanwhile, as Utau continued to try to catch the pinkette's attention, the other girls in the room watched with amusement, taking pictures and recording it on their phones.

"You know, Amu..._he_ is downstairs waiting for you...and he might just leave and get another date to the dance...I mean, he does have some pretty good looks and tons of girls would die to be in your spot. Am I right?" Utau tried a different technique this time, trying to manipulate her to bring back from fantasy-land rather than doing stupid things like making funny faces and farting noises.

"Huh? What? No! I'm coming! Wait!" Amu huffed as if she had just run a marathon. She looked panicked, but her expression turned into confusion once she looked around and noticed something was amiss. She turned to her friends and asked, "Where is he? And the evil, one-eyed sewer rat? The giant purple spider that was going to blow up the city? Oh my god! No! What happened to Bob the Unicorn who jumps into a rainbow and meets Blubby the Butterfly?"

When her friends gave her a blank look, she hurriedly went on to ask another question. "Where's the rainbow unicorn that beat my high score in _Temple Run_?" Everybody burst out laughing while Amu stood there looking confused. And then someone brought her over to the mirror and Amu realized that this was no longer fantasy-land. Anyone could tell she was embarrassed because she immediately flushed a rosy pink color upon recognizing her silly error.

"Hey Amu! I was going to say," began Utau, "You look absolutely-" but she never finished, because Amu's mother's voice cut her off.

"Girls! I believe your dates are here! Hurry down now, little darlings. You don't want to be late!" she called upstairs.

"Okay! We're coming!" They all replied and in a flash—were downstairs and out the door after biding Amu's mother a goodbye and goodnight.

"So what were you saying again?" Amu asked, turning to her best friend, Utau.

"Nothing...nothing at all." was her reply. "Nothing at all." Utau's words continued repeating in her head as everything dissolved into a swirl of colors.

And then there was the bright light seeping through her eyelids. Brightness everywhere she looked. It was too blinding so she squeezed her eyes closed even tighter until she could see black and red swirling and dancing around. Suddenly the image of a boy's face flashed through her mind, alarming her so much that it caused her eyes to fly open as she jolted up from the hospital bed.

For a few seconds Amu just stared at the bare white walls in front her, trying to remember whatever it was that she saw in her mind's eye. But her head began to throb and with every breath she took, there came a sharp pain in her side. She decided it'd be best to lie back down. The face. Whose face was that? Who is he? She couldn't recall ever meeting someone like that. Wait...or did she? It seemed sort of familiar to her...just slightly...or perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

But that face...the image of it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. If Amu closed her eyes and tried to replay what happened, it wouldn't work. But still, she _knew _what that face looked like, except she just didn't know how to reconstruct it in her mind.

As Amu's mind continued to struggle with _that_, it slowly shifted to other things. Like, why was she still in the hospital? With a couple broken ribs, shouldn't she be able to go home now? Go back to painting butterflies and landscapes, portraits of her friends and loved ones; back to the job she loved most which is being an artist. So why wasn't she home? A couple broken ribs isn't a big deal is it? Or maybe it is? Is it? Or no?

She sat up again, ignoring the pain. She slowly put a foot onto the cold floor and then another. Carefully, she stood up and held onto the bed for support while she wobbled to the door. But just as she reached out to grasp the handle, it moved. She lurched back in surprise and gave a small yelp.

A head poked into the room. It was her nurse, Emi.

"Oh! You scared me there, dearie!" _Well, you scared me too, idiot, _thought Amu. "Anyways, where do you think you're going? The bathroom is right over here in this room so there's no need to use the one out in the hall." She pointed to the door in the far right corner of the room. _Ha-ha. Does it look like I want to go piss right now? You dimwit. _

"Okay...uhm...just wondering, why am I still at the hospital? Any particular reason...Emi?" Amu almost called her a brat, but she caught herself before the words tumbled out of her mouth. Instead, she forced herself to sweetly say the nurse's name so it wouldn't sound awkward.

The nurse chewed on her upper lip, not sure if she should tell her patient or not.

"And your reply...?" Amu drawled out, "The time is ticking and there shouldn't be a reason as to why you can't answer a question that's simple as this!"

Emi shuffled her feet nervously before replying, "U-uhm...you'll be discharged...soon. Probably later today or tomorrow...and..."

"Sorry, but circumlocution doesn't work on me." Amu rudely interrupted.

"You see...I'm not supposed to...not really allowed...to talk to you about this...I wasn't given orders by the doctor. " Emi's eyes were focused on her hands, which she was unclasping and clasping together due to how nervous she was. She looked like an insect trapped in the spider's web. "Sorry Amu...I really-"

"You know what?" Amu sighed. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me. Just leave me alone right now, will you?" The nurse nodded. She looked like she was going to question Amu but thought better of it and quickly left. She was glad to have somehow escaped the situation, although she was confused about her patient's actions. It made no sense to her.

Amu decided that Emi was too stupid for her to interrogate, which was why she let her go.

_Wonderful. Now, what am I supposed to do? Just lay in bed until someone else comes in? I don't even have a single thing to do! At least bring me a book, or SOMETHING! And where the hell is my phone? And these stupid hospital gowns, whatever. I look so ugly in them. Stupid Emi. Stupid car driver who hit me. Idiots. All a bunch of idiots. I got nothing to do, so I guess I might as well ask if I can get my phone back..._Amu sighed, reached for the door handle again, and let herself slip quietly out. This time, no stupid nurse blocked her way.

Looking around to make sure that none of the people in charge of her were nearby, Amu began walking in the direction of what she hoped was the front desk. Doctors, nurses, surgeons, and patients passed by her as she moved along the halls. Nobody seemed to take notice of her presence.

For some odd reason, there was only one lady working at the front desk. Of course, she happened to be already helping someone. Amu went over to wait for her turn, watching the second hand of the clock rotate around to occupy herself. She turned her attention from the clock as she heard the words, "Alright, thank you." and the sound of paper being gathered up and neatened.

The person in front of her turned around, glanced at her and walked away. Only, it wasn't just any random old person. Amu realized too because right as he passed through the double doors, the same ones she passed through just a few minutes ago, she shouted, "Hey!"

"Excuse me miss but could you please not shout in here?"

Either he didn't hear or he pretended not to because he didn't even move a bit to see who just shouted. Amu walked after him. "Hey!" she said, this time more quietly since she didn't want to be told not to shout again.

"Hey!" Amu said again as she caught up to him and tapped him on the back. The man turned around without uttering a single word. Although his eyes looked a bit puffy and red, his eyes still sparkled a sapphire blue. His hair was also messier than the last time she saw him but the color was the same as before and it still complimented his pale face nicely. There was no doubt. It was the hot guy from the other day.

"Hey!" Amu said for the billionth time. "It's you!"

**What did you think of this chapter? Okay? Bad? Boring? Confusing? Leave a **_REVIEW _**please so I can know! But I do hope you liked the chapter... (: This chapter took me like months to type...kept getting writer's block...and no motivation...and then there's ofc school...and my new-found obsession with Ulquihime. **

**And idk what to do for this new fanfiction cover for the story thingy. Or whatever it is...I could just leave it as it is...**

**To any of you who have twitters, follow me at _SingingAgony_ (: I'll ofc follow you back, as long as you're not some creeper, lol! Btw, don't you hate it when people follow you on twitter, u follow back, then they unfollow? I hate that! That's such a rude way to get more followers. And nope I don't feel apologetic if any of you reading this is one of those people. **

**Oh and my friend told me about the Zux fanfic thingy...so now I'm all mad and upset...asdfghjkl. Makes me wanna go on another rant...(no I'm not a hardcore one directioner if you're wondering...sorry. :/)**

**Just REVIEW! X3**


	10. Surprises

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Amu is 21 and her parents are afraid she won't ever get married. She's rejected every single proposal. So they talk to a friend of theirs who happens to be Aruto Tsukiyomi. He tells them about his son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They arrange a marriage for them. But what if Amu doesn't like Ikuto? How will she learn to like him, let alone love him?**

**I remember when I posted the first chapter of this story I was asking for two reviews and I got way past it. So thanks guys for being so supportive! (: And _thanks_ to everyone who also favorited and alerted. **

**Here's a _shout-out_ to everyone who reviewed on my last update: _ami, sanjana tsukiyomi black, Fan girl, RabbitandHorseLover13, FullMoonSpirit79, FireheartMastermind, RealmeNevertobeseen, and Meg. _**

**Also, special thanks to those of you who are still reading this story since the beginning, because it must have been difficult to bear with my slow updates and all the other "stuff" going on in your lives. Unless you're like me who spends every day waiting for her favorite author to update...LOL, no jk, I don't have the time to do that. XP And I'd die of boredom. **

**Never thought I'd actually reach chapter 10, but here it is! :D (And I updated pretty fast too! Well, fast for me!)**

**Surprises**

The young man didn't answer but his eyes widened in sheer astonishment when Amu called out, "Ikuto."

Out of pure instinct, Ikuto murmured her name. Amu watched transfixed, as he slowly reached toward her and gently brushed aside her bangs, but they fell back in place once his fingers left her hair. He made no move to push her bangs out of her face again, nor did he take notice that they fell back onto her forehead. If not for the sad look on his face, Amu would have stopped breathing right there and then. In that moment, his touch had numbed everything else. All she could feel were his soft, cold fingers gently brushing aside her hair, treating it as if it were fragile. As if it would break any second, when in reality it was himself who would.

Observing how Ikuto was behaving, Amu's mood shifted a bit. She felt her previous one would scare him off and that wouldn't be good. She'd lose her chance to talk to a person besides a hospital staff member. "Uhm...you're Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right?"

At first, Ikuto's face displayed confusion. Then it was anger. Then back to confusion. But finally, it settled on hurt. "Yes, you're right."

"Yay! I knew I was right!" Her face broke into a smile. Suddenly feeling shy, Amu's eyes wandered around a bit before daring to land on Ikuto. "Uhm...Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure...?" he replied, not certain where this was going. "Ask away."

"Did you come here to visit me?" Amu's question was unexpected. Ikuto thought she would ask him something random, something less...something different. Most people would have probably asked why he looked like crap.

He stuttered. "W-what?"

"I asked if you came here to visit me." she spoke softly.

"I...I came here to..." His voice trailed off. Amu was about to tell him never mind, but he started talking again. "I...uhm..."

"You..." she prompted.

"Yes." Ikuto said firmly.

"Yes?" she echoed, confused at his answer because he had said it so abruptly.

"Yes. I came here to visit you." he confirmed. Ikuto stared straight at her, waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh," she said. "I see...but why? Why did you come here to visit me?" Ikuto sighed, knowing that she would ask this. He didn't know how to explain it to her. It would have been easier if she remembered him because he could just tell her what was going on in his mind without having to think up some fib instead. But then again, if Amu had remembered him, a lot of things would be easier. Half the problems would just vanish.

"I came here to see you because your friends were busy today and they told me to come visit you for them. To see how you're doing. They figured you'd be bored here with nothing to do. So I might as well keep you company." Ikuto finally said. He cringed inwardly at how fake and lame it sounded. _Damn it_, he thought, _Amu's going to suspect that I'm lying now. I better get ready for more questions..._

"Oh, so that's why...mhmm. Makes sense now." Surprisingly enough, Amu bought his lie. Maybe it was because Ikuto was a stranger to her now so she wasn't able to see through his lie or maybe she did suspect him but just kept it to herself and decided to just not bring it up. Ikuto was relieved because if she inquired him any further, his mind would have turn up blank.

"Ha-ha. If I hadn't explained, what would you have assumed? That I'm a creepy stalker?" he grinned.

"Yeah, probably." Amu replied as she walked passed him; Ikuto followed her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Am I that ugly and creepy?" he asked, feigning hurt in his tone. She turned to look at him. Ikuto pouted and pretended to wipe an invisible tear from under his eye. She giggled.

"No, you're too hot to be a creep." she winked.

"Oh?" Ikuto whispered into her ear. "You think I am?" Amu shivered at his sudden actions. He leaned down closer to her. Close enough that their faces were touching and his lips were nearly grazing her ear. His breath felt hot on her cool skin and his soft, silky hair tickled her face. And he smelled _really_ nice. Amu felt her face heat up at his closeness and she could hear her heart thudding loud and clear. Her gut instinct told her to flee, but her body was frozen as stone. "Am I really?" he asked in a sultry voice and then slowly ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear.

"Tell me the truth." he murmured before lightly biting the area he had licked. Amu stiffened, a wave of heat rushed to her face and spread all over. Jolts of electricity ran through her body, causing her to tingle with anticipation. The thudding of her heart picked up its pace and she could hear it racing now, thundering as it ran. Her breath came out in irregular huffs.

And then she unfroze and pushed him away. Her face was still flushed red and her breath was still uneven.

"I went a little too far there, sorry." Ikuto apologized but his lips were curved up in a smirk. His eyes widened as a flushed Amu came closer. "Hey! What are you-" She stood on her toes, pulled his face down, bit his ear, and then retreated with a triumphant look on her face. She stuck her tongue out and gave him a dirty look.

"That's what you get for doing that!" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh? No kiss?" he taunted. She turned pink again.

"Nope. I got two words for you—two bad!" she said. "Oh, shit! Follow me!" Amu saw her nurse coming their way, but luckily she didn't see them. Amu began walking back to her room and she motioned Ikuto to follow her. He offered to carry her after he realized that it was hurting Amu to walk fast because of her broken ribs. She refused, saying that it'd be easier for them to be noticed. However, they did agree on slowing down. Still, they slipped through the halls like ninjas and got back to her room minutes before Emi did.

Ikuto helped Amu make it look like she never left the room and that he was merely a visitor paying her company. By the time Emi did arrive to check up on Amu, the two were happily playing games on Ikuto's android phone. She heard voices coming from inside the room and she peeked in to see Amu watching a blue-haired man eagerly as he sat beside her, tilting his phone and occasionally swiping at the screen. It was rare to see her patient so joyful. And it wasn't like she had to check on Amu right at that very moment so she smiled and left. She could come back later; there was still plenty of time left before she had to report back to Amu's doctor.

"Oh my god! Ikuto! No! No! No! But you almost reached the five million mark!" Amu wailed as she watched Ikuto accidentally crash his character into a tree in a game of _Temple Run_.

Ikuto exited the game and went back to the menu. "It was partially your fault, you know."

"My fault? You were the one playing!" she defended. "I had nothing to do with it! I didn't even touch the screen once, I swear!"

"You kept clutching onto me and putting your chin on my shoulder!" he exclaimed.

"How is that distracting? You're just making up excuses because you suck that badly!" she accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Here," Ikuto held out his phone. "Your turn."

"See? You are making up excuses! You didn't even have a good comeback because I am right, aren't I?" Ikuto shrugged, turning his head away to hide his smile. "Ha-ha! Derp!"

She grabbed his phone and scrolled through to see what games he had but frowned when she couldn't find the game she was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Ikuto asked.

"_100 Floors_. But you don't seem to have it on here." She looked down sadly and drew imaginary shapes on the bed sheets with her index finger. "And the other games are boring to me now."

"Oh?" He was surprised. He took his phone back and scrolled through it, certain that _100 Floors_ was somewhere among his many apps and games. He grinned to himself when he found it. "Here. It's the first one."

"OMG. Seriously?" Amu leaned over to look. "I can't believe I didn't see that! Oh gosh..." She shook her head and giggled in embarrassment.

"But that's a location you sometimes miss since, well, it's the first one." he said, trying to make her feel less embarrassed.

"Yeah..." She agreed. Amu was secretly happy on the inside though since Ikuto had cared about her feelings and had tried to make her feel less awkward about her idiotic mistake.

"At least I have the game, 'cause you can play it now." Ikuto told her.

"Mhmm, true!" Once she began playing, she was too excited about finally being entertained to worry about what occurred seconds ago.

Amu soon got bored of _100 Floors_ after getting stuck on Floor 32 and decided to play _Fruit Ninja_. She was determined to beat Ikuto's high score no matter what. She was so focused that she didn't notice Ikuto inching closer to her.

Amu gasped with surprise and hit a bomb in the game when she felt someone's hands clutching onto her right arm and someone's chin resting on her shoulder. Her mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was a rapist trying to get her, but then she felt soft hair brushing against her cheeks and she remembered that Ikuto was in the room with her.

Ikuto shifted his sitting position and also lifted his chin from her shoulder but settled his chin back on her shoulder again. She squirmed, because her shoulders were a sensitive place and Ikuto's actions made her feel ticklish and jittery.

"What are you doing Ikuto?" she hissed, slightly pissed that he had made her hit another bomb, right after she restarted too! How was she supposed to beat his high score now?

"Nothing." he replied. Then he nuzzled his face against the side of her neck, making her almost jump up, but she didn't say anything. She decided to ignore him, as long as he didn't touch her inappropriately. Taking his chances, Ikuto also wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled closer.

Amu sighed, feeling annoyed when she yet again had to restart in _Fruit Ninja. _Usually, she was good at this game, but Ikuto was being too much of a distraction. She understood perfectly how Ikuto lost in _Temple Run_, having a similar experience right now herself.

Ikuto felt rather upset, although he was enjoying his interaction with Amu. If only she recalled him...this scene would have been perfect...He had intentionally come here to have a serious talk with Amu, but he decided to have that serious talk another time. Seeing her so carefree, he couldn't possibly bring himself to ruin the nice atmosphere. But someone else did by dropping by for a surprise visit...or rather a whole group of people did...

"Hi Amu! I heard from your parents that you got in an accident, so I came to see how you're doing since I'll be in town for a while anyways." The door opened and in stepped a young woman with black layered hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She had shining gray-blue eyes full of emotion. The young woman wore a baggy white t-shirt with a cartoon image of a girl on it and over it was a long blue cardigan. For her bottom half, she wore gray skinny jeans which were partly covered by her t-shirt and black ankle boots.

It was Miyako.

"Remember me? Ashimoto Miyako. Oh, wait. Am I—oof!" She had begun to ask if she was interrupting something because she received no answer. But a push from behind caused her to lose her balance and it almost made her fall onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry!" apologized Utau, the one who got pushed into Miyako as everyone else, meaning Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Yaya, piled into the room.

Before Miyako was able to say, "It's okay!" Yaya burst out saying, "Guys! Look! Look at Amu and Ikuto! "

The two had already pulled away by the time Yaya pointed it out and they were each staring down at their own lap, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes that were upon them.

Nobody had spoken since Yaya's outburst, but Amu and Ikuto both knew it wouldn't be long before they were bombarded with questions. And then the whole place would turn into chaos.

_**I tried making this chapter less boring...by adding some fluff...I think this might be the first time I've written fluff...so uhm...please let me know if you liked it or not...wait...is this even considered fluff? O_O**_

**I'm thinking of reaching _150-160_ reviews this update. (I asked for 160-170 but then I realized I did my math wrong...-.- so hehe, lowered it!) What do you guys think? Can you reach that? Or is it too much to ask? Because I know there are many of you read this and all you gotta do is hit the review button! (: So please review? Thanksss! (I love reading all your reviews, they always make my day. Unless they're mean ones...And btw- you anonymous reviews should make an account, or log in so I CAN REPLY!)**


	11. Assumptions

**Getting Married to Him?**

**Amu is 21 and her parents are afraid she won't ever get married. She's rejected every single proposal. So they talk to a friend of theirs which happens to be Aruto Tsukiyomi. He tells them about his son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They arrange a marriage for Amu and Ikuto. But what if Amu doesn't like him? How will she learn to love him, let alone like him?**

**Sorry for the slow update! I just moved and I've been quite busy lately...so yeah. (And I'm a naturally slow updater anyways, being the terrible writer I am.)**

**I've read all your reviews and some of you seemed confused, so I hope this chapter and the next can clear some things up! :3 (I'm thinking mainly the next chapter.)**

**OMFG. 171 REVIEWS?! WITH 10 CHAPTERS? LOVE YOU GUYS! And thanks for the favs and alerts too! Thanks for all the support! \^o^/ That was like...almost _THIRTY_ reviews on my last update! Twenty-eight to be exact...unless I'm wrong but...I think that's the most reviews I ever got on any update! Whoo!**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Remember me? Ashimoto Miyako. Oh, wait. Am I—oof!" She had begun to ask if she was interrupting something because she received no answer. But a push from behind caused her to lose her balance and it almost made her fall onto the floor. _

"_Oops, sorry!" apologized Utau, the one who got pushed into Miyako as everyone else, meaning Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Yaya, piled into the room. _

_Before Miyako was able to say, "It's okay!" Yaya burst out saying, "Guys! Look! Look at Amu and Ikuto!"_

_The two had already pulled away by the time Yaya pointed it out and they were each staring down at their own lap, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes that were upon them. _

_Nobody had spoken since Yaya's outburst, but Amu and Ikuto both knew it wouldn't be long before they were bombarded with questions. And then the whole place __would turn into chaos._

* * *

**Assumptions**

The tension in the room got heavier and heavier. Like a rubber band being stretched, the questions in each person grew as they continued to stare at Amu and Ikuto. Then finally, as if on cue, everyone exploded and released everything that was on their minds. And the rubber band snapped.

"Who is this black-haired girl?"

"Are you guys back together? If so, how long?"

"Does Amu remember again?"

"What's your name, miss?"

"Why were you guys looking all lovey-dovey?"

"What is Ikuto doing here?"

"I like burritos."

"I like tacos."

"I like mangoes."

"I-"

"Wait, wait. WHAT?" asked Amu, incredulously. "Who said I like burritos?" Kukai, who said it, was fearful about raising his hand. He didn't want to get yelled at by Amu. He also didn't want to create another awkward silence and since he was feeling brave, he put his hand up, never mind the consequences.

But when Amu turned to him expectantly, his courage withered away and left him to deal with his fear alone. He managed to stutter out, "I-I did."

"Okay...but why the heck did you say that? This doesn't have anything to do with...with..." she trailed off at a loss for words.

"-Anything." Ikuto finished for her.

"Yeah! Exactly!" She bobbed her head in agreement with Ikuto.

"I was hungry..." he said, as if that solved everything. Amu stared at him, her honey-colored eyes fixed on his emerald-green ones. No emotion showed through her piercing gaze, just blankness, for the pinkette was pondering whether to be mad at her friend or to be relieved that everyone's attention was elsewhere.

Utau cringed at her husband's stupidity. She loved him. She loved him very much, but at times like these, she felt sorry for him and his puny, raisin-sized brain. A sudden urge made Utau want to give Kukai a kick in the groin, but she suppressed it since he was her husband after all; she didn't want him to suffer from more public embarrassment. And kicking him in his male pride would not help at all.

Sighing, Amu said, "Kukai...you—ah—never mind. What about the person who said they liked tacos?"

Yaya's hand shot up and she began jumping up and down with excitement even though there was no need for it. It wasn't like everyone in the room was raising their hands. Her friends, with the exception of Amu and Ikuto, looked at the enthusiastic girl and sweat-dropped. Kairi, who was standing next to her, pretended not to notice and out of habit pushed his glasses up when it slid down his nose.

"Of course...Yaya...why did I even bother asking?"

"Because you-" Yaya started.

Amu cut her off before Yaya could go into an unnecessary babble that would have been long, detailed, and pointless. The pinkette wondered when her friend would one day get that she was being sarcastic. "Forget it. So what's your reason for saying you like tacos?"

"Oh! That's because Kukai said he liked burritos! And burritos remind me of tacos because, because..." Yaya took a big gulp of air before blabbing again. "Oh, yeah! Because it's like, you know, Mexican food! And they kinda rhyme!"

"Wait...then who said they liked mangoes?" The conversation was random and was getting nowhere in particular, and she knew asking that question changed the conversation into being plain "stupid." But she was curious. It wasn't too surprising that Kukai and Yaya were saying random, completely off-topic things, but she couldn't think of anyone else in the room that would...

"I did." All eyes turned to Ikuto. He lifted an eyebrow and the corner of his lips twitched up in a slight smile. "Surprise?"

"What the hell? You out of all people! Y-you!" Amu shouted, her honey-colored eyes wide with astonishment and accusation.

"Yeah, me. What about me? That I'm sexy? Yeah, I already know that, sweetie." he replied in a cocky voice. Amu rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ikuto smirked, knowing she'd do that.. But what came next was definitely a shock to him—and everyone else in the room—as well.

In the second Ikuto turned his head away from the pinkette, she took that to her advantage and tackled him. They both fell onto the floor with a thud. Ikuto grimaced as his head hit the cold, hard floor.

"Ow." he glared at Amu. "What was that for?" He brought his hands up to push her, reminding her to get off him, but she caught both his hands, pinning them to the floor. Her legs moved up to sit on his lower abdomen.

Some of their friends gasped. Others turned red as perverted images flashed across their minds. Who could blame them? The two on the floor were in an intimate position. Heck, to put it bluntly, it looked like they were going to have sex.

His breath hitched as he saw her panting above him. Her pink lips were moist and plump, begging him to lift his head up to touch her lips with his. Her chest heaved with every breath and the feeling of her sitting on him...the feeling of her warm hands touching his...She was so close...and it was so tempting to just pull her against him and—

He cleared his head of those thoughts. Ikuto hoped that she would get off soon, because he wasn't sure how long he could control himself. But it didn't seem like she would be getting off him anytime soon. Her honey-colored eyes were blazing with anger and when Ikuto glanced up to meet her scorching eyes, she exploded like a fire leaping to life.

"Ikuto! You arrogant, perverted, sexy, playboy son of a b-" Something soft pressed against her lips. And that "something soft" was a pair of lips...a pair of lips that belonged to Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The anger inside her disappeared. His lips were like the cold water washing over the roaring hot fire inside her, taming it to a small spark. Amu's heart fluttered and she let out a barely noticeable sigh as Ikuto brought a hand up to caress her face, his lips still connected to her own. She felt a familiar tingling sensation spread all throughout her body and it felt...nice, euphoric. He slowly pulled away, his eyes swarming with emotion.

She let out a gasp of pain and pressed a hand to where her broken ribs where. Oh right. She'd forgotten that she had broken ribs. Ikuto stiffened, worry evident in his eyes.

But when Amu grabbed him and pressed her lips to his once more, he relaxed. He was a bit hesitant a first, but gave in at the touch of her wet tongue on his lips. Their lips moved together in rhythm, separating only to refill their lungs with the needed oxygen. Her hands threaded through his soft, silky locks, pulling him even closer. Ikuto quietly moaned at the feeling of her body pressed so hard against his. Absent-mindedly, he moved his hand to rest it on the small of her back, careful to not brush against her ribs. She made no move to show discomfort, so he kept his hand there.

The kiss wasn't urgent, it wasn't rough, it was gentle. Gentle like fluffy snowflakes twirling to the ground or like marshmallow melting in a cup of hot chocolate. And it was also very passionate. They looked like two lovers kissing each other one last time, as if they were to part and never see each other again.

* * *

Ikuto and Amu may have not been concerned about the reaction of their audience, or have even been aware of their presence, but everyone else were aware of them. They were either fidgeting, staring, or both. Nobody knew what to do. It made a few people feel uncomfortable, as if they were intruding on something.

One person was staring at the ground, deep in thought. And that was Kukai. He was confused. Didn't he see Ikuto with that other woman? And didn't she kiss him on the cheek? He was certain they were going out...so what's with this now...? And why wasn't that woman speaking out? Weren't women always jealous? He needed to find out.

"Uhm...you...lady with the black hair!" Kukai said loudly, shattering the moment between Amu and Ikuto. They broke apart panting, their faces flushed. Everyone sighed in relief, glad that _that_ was over.

Miyako glanced up from her phone, her fingers still busy sending a text message. "Who? Are you talking about me?"

"Yes! You! Aren't you dating Ikuto?" he inquired.

She looked confused. "Excuse me, but what?"

"Don't you put on that fake 'I'm-innocent' act! I know all about you and Ikuto!" She continued watching him, bewildered. "But I don't get it! Why did you watch the two of them make-out and not say anything? Huh? Tell me! Or was it because it was a one-night stand?" he growled. Kukai was usually a very cheerful person, and very rarely would he show his anger. And this was one of few times he did.

"I-I-" Miyako sputtered, not knowing how to respond.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ikuto growled, stepping up to Kukai. "Are you implying that we had an affair?"

"What?" Kukai was baffled. Why were they pretending like nothing happened? He clearly saw _her _kiss him! Did he see wrong?

_SLAP!_

Dead silence.

Ikuto rubbed his cheek in hopes of easing the stinging pain from the slap his sister gave him. His eyes flashed with anger as he spoke, "The hell was that for?"

Utau stood, fuming, glaring back with as much intensity. "Oh? You're asking me?" she replied with mock innocence. "You don't even have to ask! You already know it! Tch. This hurts my pride, you know, knowing you deem me a fool!"

"I—"

She raged on, "I'm so sick and tired of watching you go around and screw your life up! Why can't you act smart for once? Get things right, OK? Because I'm tired of wiping your ass! I haven't accepted the fact that you've given up on Amu and moved on to—_her_! But now you ditch her for Amu again? What is this? The apocalypse? Since when were you a two-timer? And you," She shot a glare at Miyako. "If you're dating Ikuto then why did you just watch them smooch their faces off without saying anything? Don't you feel any jealousy? Like god! You people piss me off so frickin much!" Utau huffed, crossing her arms and paying no heed to the many pairs of eyes that bore into her own.

"Uhm, you're Utau right?" Miyako asked, biting her lip.

Utau whipped around and snapped, "Yes?"

"Can I ask why you guys keep thinking that Ikuto and I are dating, or in a relationship? Or an affair? However you want to call it..." she asked quietly, careful not to sound defensive.

The blonde laughed humorlessly. "Shouldn't you have known what you guys did?"

"Please...please tell me what I did wrong!"

"What you did wrong? You stole my brother away from Amu, you damned bitch! You fucking kissed him! What was going on in your mind? Are you aware of what he's gone through?" she spat with venom, her voice crescendoing with each sentence. "What's that look you're giving me? Oh? Did you sleep with him too? You're such a fucking slut!" Miyako was taken aback by the harsh verbal attack, but upon knowing that the other woman was Ikuto's brother, she knew not to take it to heart; a caring sister can sometimes turn into a bitch when it came to protecting her sibling. Still, Miyako couldn't help but feel like she'd been slapped at.

"I'm sorry to have caused you guys so much stress...and you must all have such a bad first impression...but my name is Ashimoto Miyako." she bowed politely. "And again, I'm really sorry for all the stress I've caused and I didn't even know it."

Utau's eyes narrowed. She snorted. "Do you expect us to believe your fake and lame apology?"

"No, please let me finish. Actually, I'm not involved with Ikuto or anything. I didn't steal him from Amu, nor did I have sex with him. And the kiss isn't what you think it is. It was most likely bad timing on your part." Miyako let the words sink in.

Utau didn't want to believe a single word she said. Kukai was being skeptical. Amu was confused as hell. Ikuto was watching and keeping things to himself and everyone else was stunned.

Of course, Utau forced the young woman to explain herself further. "Give me a reason to believe that you aren't lying. Or tell me everything that happened. Yes, tell me everything that happened and I'll judge upon that."

"Okay, but it's a long story. How about we meet somewhere tomorrow or something? I got to get ready for an important meeting with someone. Here's my phone number!" Miyako fumbled through her bag for a piece of paper and a pen and then hastily printed her cellphone number on it. "Oh, Ikuto has my number too! In case if you happen to lose my number! Sorry! Got to go! Bye!" And she was gone in a wink.

* * *

**I've been thinking about changing the story summary...because it took a completely different route from what I'd originally planned...is it misleading? **

**And was the _kiss_ surprising? Did you _like it? Hate it?_ I hope I didn't disappoint! I always thought I'd write their first kiss like during a romantic setting, but...idk...it was like the characters were telling me how to write the story. The kiss was kind of a surprise to me as well, lol! I don't know what a kiss feels like through experience, so this solely based on my observations from reading romance stories. And I'm really sorry if anything was really cliché...**

**Sorry for blabbing. XP **

**But if you could be so kind as to leave a REVIEW? (: Thankkks so much! I worked REALLY HARD on this, so I'd rlllly appreciate if you'd leave a review! This story is getting close to reaching 200 reviews! And it's over 14,000 hits! Is that a lot? Idk wut you think, but that's a lot to me! **


End file.
